Carnival
by kalee60
Summary: Venice at Carnival time is bright,fun and deadly.Draco,playboy by day and black op's assassin by night, is on an assignment to save the wizarding world.But when Hermione Granger slams back into his life and current mission, is he ready for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own anything of JK Rowlings Harry Potter Universe, I also don't make any money from this...damn!**

**Summary: Venice at Carnival time is bright, busy, fun and deadly. Draco Malfoy, playboy by day and black op's assassin by night, is on an assignment to save the wizarding world as they know it. But when Hermione Granger slams back into his life and current mission, is he ready for the challenge? And when the masks finally come off, could Hermione prove to be more than a match for him - in and out of the bedroom?**

"Hey, watch where you're going. You bloody big ape."

Draco turned at the very familiar voice, and knew his night could not get any more complicated, or tormenting. He spun around and stared down into the very big brown eyes of one, Hermione Granger. Pain in the arse extraordinaire, and to his shock and dismay, extremely grown up and fetching to boot.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. I should have known you'd be the lout who stepped on my foot. I thought you were brought up with grace and refinement."

And yes, she still possessed the uncanny knack of rubbing him completely the wrong way. He felt a sneer jump to his lips, unbidden. It was a look which many had cowed before. Yet, Granger the silly twat just continued to stare up at him with a slight quirk to her eyebrow.

"Ah, Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company in my abode tonight?"

"Your abode?" Her forehead creased slightly with frown lines as she pondered what he'd told her. Surely, she had to know where she was, and in who's house she stood. She was no slouch in the knowledge department. Well not in the past anyway, though it had been a decade since Hogwarts.

He tried not to notice how well she had filled out over the last few years. Her athletic, youthful body had become all womanly curves. Chestnut curls hung down against her lower back, and the cocktail dress she wore left little to the imagination. Not, that he would ever deem to look at her in such a way. Well, looking wouldn't hurt him, he figured. He was a male after all, not a eunuch.

"Yes mine. Malfoy Manor is not the only property we have in our portfolio."

"I realize this, Malfoy. But, Venice? It just doesn't seem dark and foreboding enough."

Despite the obvious dig at his coloured past, he found himself laughing.

"Well you know what they say, 'there is always darkness in light'."

"I've always liked to think there is a little light in the darkness." She gave him a crooked smile which made his chest pulse. He swallowed, ridding himself of the horrid feeling. She of all people shouldn't make him feel anything, except annoyance.

"Yes, well, you always did think too highly of some people, didn't you? The Weasel too - if I remember correctly."

He watched as her face flamed red. Then she glared up at him, her chocolate eyes flashing in annoyance. But, to his incredulity, and slight disappointment, she didn't bite back.

"Try to be civilized, Malfoy, this is a party after all."

"Yes it is. But, as it's being held in my house, I can treat guests as I see fit. I could throw a few spells around right now and turn everybody green, if I so wished." He smiled as he said this, and was surprised to find it a genuine one. Usually, he couldn't wait to be rid of small talkers at these official parties. But, for some unfathomable reason, Granger had cast some kind of spell on him. This in turn made him wary. Had she? He was concerned he couldn't feel his inner prat frolicking about, waiting to sneer at her. He quickly did a small spell, and couldn't sense any of her magic. He was a little perplexed by his obviously genuine interest in conversing with her. Go figure. Okay, so maybe her figure factored into his unusual mood. He was so distracted, he almost missed her reply.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Fine, before you start throwing hexes around, I'm curious. Why are you hosting a soiree at your house for Carnival? You always hated frivolity at Hogwarts. Don't tell me you've gone soft?"

He couldn't help thinking, that nothing would go soft around her. He squashed the thought straight away. Not the time; or place. Flippantly, Draco considered telling her the actual truth. He wondered what her reaction would be. Would she regale him with praise for his bravery? Or would she call him a liar and laugh in his face? Probably the latter, if their past was any indication. For the first time in history, he actually didn't want to chance her scorn. So he lied. _Lying wasn't considered a felony was it?_

"Well, why not? As always, the lure of fine wine and pretty women; is as good as any for a gathering. And this brings me to my, oh so important query. Why are you in my home? I'll understand if it's because you have a secret crush on me." He leant over, liking the way her Vanilla scent infiltrated his senses. She smelt like cake. He stage whispered at her. "I think most people here do."

Hermione started to puff up at him; just as a large robust man winked, and patted Draco's back as he walked past. Draco gave a greeting and turned back to Hermione.

"See, I told you so."

Draco was captivated as her face lit up, and she laughed. He had never been on the receiving end of her smile before. And in some deep dark corner of his mind, he almost wished he hadn't. Because now he knew how absolutely gorgeous one Hermione Granger could be.

"Not everyone in the world thinks you're the Slytherin Sex God, Malfoy."

"How about you, Granger? What do you think?"

She continued to stare up at him. He watched as her cheeks reddened slowly. She was obviously thinking about it, and judging by her growing colour; it was vivid. He coughed, and tried to think about the Weasel and Potty naked to dissipate his growing arousal. He couldn't believe how much enjoyment making Granger uncomfortable, gave him. Yet, it seemed to make him just as uncomfortable, in a more physical way.

Before she could answer him, a man Draco had never seen before approached her. Surprisingly, he held his tongue as the boorish oaf placed a hand on her exposed back, and whispered in her ear. Was this her partner? No, it couldn't be, he was too blocky, not refined enough for someone of her calibre. Draco ground his thoughts to a halt once again, what was wrong with him? In what universe did it matter whom she dated? What Granger and he were doing, was nothing more than civilized conversation between two people who had known each other for most of their lives. He failed to see what disliking each other for most of that time had to do with it.

Looking her over while she was distracted; he raised an eyebrow appreciatively. Her deep burgundy sheath clung to her waist and flowed to the floor. The bodice was tight and low, in a subtle way. On some women it would have been garish. But on Hermione it was spectacular. He forced his eyes away; he shouldn't spend all night ogling a woman who was very much out of his reach. And not just because of whom she was. It had been more years than he cared to remember since Hogwarts, and he no longer held the childish prejudices that were once so important. Granger was now a woman, an extremely desirable woman. He watched as the man left her side, and he knew he should follow suit. He had more important things to be doing. Yet, he couldn't step away. And it perplexed him.

"Sorry about that, Ministry business. As usual, you never get a free moment when abroad with a cabinet. It's a nightmare being here at Carnival."

Malfoy snorted faintly. "Of course, you would work at the Ministry. It's the perfect place for the brainiest third of The Golden Trio."

"Brainiest? Did you just compliment me, Malfoy?"

"Actually, I believe it was an insult. I wouldn't be caught dead working at the Ministry. It's full of puffed up imbeciles."

"Working? Go on, admit it, Malfoy. You haven't worked a day in your life, have you?"

Her teasing voice lilted over the din of the other guests. He had never before wanted to tell somebody the truth, never. But, right now, at this moment with her staring up at him eyes wide in mirth; he wanted to tell her. He also wanted to kiss her until she forgot her name and his was the only one she could remember. Why? Maybe it was their shared past, maybe it was unresolved tension from years of fighting. He had never really seen Granger as a woman before, but tonight something was different. For some reason he craved her, and meant to have her. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted, always. He would admit that much.

What he couldn't admit was that he led a double life. The public saw a philandering playboy, gracing high end parties and night clubs all over the world. They didn't see what went on behind the scenes. Running Malfoy Industries took up a lot of his time, but not all of it. He also worked for the Covert Magic Operations Authority. An agency so top level, even the Ministry had no clue it existed. He wasn't at the high end of the hierarchy, but what he did was indispensable. Draco was a Black Ops Assassin. And, he was in Venice on a mission of grave importance. The entire Wizarding world was on the brink of a war. And no one knew it. He had to find his target, and formulate the perfect execution.

"Granger, I'm always on the clock. Who else would keep the gambling societies alive? The Firewhiskey Distilleries profitable? Plus, I have many tailors in my employ. We all know image isn't cheap."

"Ah, of course, you keep our economy afloat. I, on the other hand am just a lowly Ministry employee. Taking orders from someone much more exalted than me."

"Really? I can't see you taking orders very well." Draco suddenly had a vision of Hermione tied up naked on his bed, taking commands from him. Groaning quietly, he imagined what those sweet lips of hers could do to him. Quickly he dispelled all visions, less he embarrass himself in public, with a raging hard-on no less. He coughed lightly. "So, Granger, working for anyone I know? Blaise? Marcus?"

"Heavens no, I do have taste, Malfoy. He's not a Slytherin, but maybe you know him, it's Jonathan Rothman. He's the Minister of Magic's first aide. I'm part of his security detail, though obviously I'm not the muscle." She gave him another small smile, which made him feel funny. Yet, the words issuing from her mouth made him clammy at the same time. "I'm here for protection wards, and research duty."

Malfoy stood wide eyed. Oh Merlin. What was she doing here with Jonathan Rothman? He ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he mussed it. He tried reigning in his crazed emotions, finally managing to control himself. He never lost control.

Fine, this was just swell. Actually, it was fucking brilliant in fact. Hermione Granger had just waltzed into Venice, protecting the very man he was contracted to kill. Perfect.

* * *

Hermione looked up into the proud, arrogant, but gorgeous face of Draco Malfoy. It was still a little hard to wrap her mind around, that this was the same angular faced boy from school. Draco had certainly grown into his Pureblood ancestry. He owned a room with his presence. Women wanted him, and men wanted to be him. Quite surprisingly, she felt and saw the magnetic attraction he exuded; though she really wasn't sure what to think about it. His Muggle tuxedo fit like a glove and the tailoring would not have been cheap, just as he eluded. He probably had his own personal suit maker. Hermione was sure they earned more Galleons than her a year.

She watched as he fiddled slightly with the cuff on his right wrist. He adjusted it and looked around covertly, yet she saw. Who was he looking for? Most probably the latest conquest in a long line; blonde, leggy and amazing in the sack. Now why did that thought leave her with a bad taste in her mouth? She didn't want to bed the enigmatic prat Malfoy. No matter how storm grey his eyes were, or how taut his body looked under the suit. Oh, damn it. She had no resolve when it came to handsome wizards.

He gave her an absent smile, and she wondered what had changed since she told him she worked for Jonathan Rothman. She had watched his face transform from flirting playboy to barely keeping his anger in check within the space of seconds. Did he know something about her supposed boss? She would have to find out. It was her job to.

"Do you know him, Malfoy? I could introduce you if you'd like." She watched in interest as his expression grew hard. Then he smiled at her and her heart hammered, gosh he was, for the lack of a better word, breathtaking. It was making her forget why she was here.

"Not now. I'm much more interested in his right hand lady at the moment. Walk with me, Granger; I want to show you something." He held his arm out, and to her astonishment she placed hers on top of it.

She would have been blind if she didn't notice the looks of envy she was receiving from the other women in the room. Walking through the guests to the staircase made her feel like a princess in a story - albeit not a comfortable princess. She followed Malfoy's white blonde head out of the room, wondering where she left her brain.

She hadn't seen him in such a long time, and was taken aback to find herself enjoying his company. Hermione tried not to let the past interfere with the present, so she extended a certain amount of trust to Draco. Though, no good could ever come out of it. Especially, since all she could think about was wrapping herself around his tall frame. There had to be a spell in his house, one which made her lose all sense of reason. She let the lie to herself slide.

Malfoy directed her to a room one floor above the main ballroom. As she stepped inside, her hand flew up to her mouth in astonishment.

In a glass case in the middle of the largest personal library she had ever seen, sat a Venetian Carnival Mask. But, this was no ordinary mask; this was magnificent in its simplistic lines and bold colours. It was an array of greens and blues. Feathered plumes reached high and thick, and it stole Hermione's breath.

"Malfoy, where on earth did you find this? If I'm not mistaken, it belonged to Salazar Slytherin's sister, Amelia. I've seen sketches in books, but I thought it was destroyed years ago?"

Draco walked around the case unhurriedly, a look of pride on his face. It wasn't an arrogant sneer like usual, but a look of true pleasure. This spoke to Hermione more than all the pretty words in the world.

"It's been in the Malfoy family for almost as long as our line has existed. I won't tell you the circumstances by which we secured it. A long story of unrequited love, and star crossed lovers. Nonsense really. I just think its one of the most extraordinary things I've ever set eyes on."

Hermione realized he was no longer looking at the mask as he spoke. His eyes were dark, and bored into hers with the subtlety of a train. Her breath hitched, and she felt her face heat. Merlin, she was in trouble. He took a step towards her, and she rounded herself against the case so he stayed in her line of vision. Somehow she thought letting Malfoy out of her sight, would be a very foolish move.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm not complaining about seeing the mask per se, but why show me?" Her voice pitched high, and wobbled. She desperately needed to get this situation back on solid ground. Yet, the dark thrill which encased her nerve endings made her hesitate.

"I brought you here to prove something, Granger."

She noticed his voice was low; husky infact. It sent small tingles throughout her. His gaze resembled molten mercury, and she found it hard to break the smouldering eye-contact. Her throat constricted and she was scared to utter her next words.

"Prove what?"

"That, quite plain and simple, you want me." He smirked arrogantly at her, and she felt her insides clench. Merlin, he was just too much, too alpha male. It was definitely not a turn off. Her senses were in overload, and he was still a metre away from her.

"You must be mad, Malfoy. Why would I want you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Because, Granger, it goes against everything you were brought up with. Proprietary, constantly choosing the right path. And most importantly, always ignoring the bad boy. This has been years in the making, you can't deny the chemistry."

He walked towards her, punctuating each reason with a step. She stilled. He was absolutely correct, and it scared the bejesus out of her. He shouldn't have been able to win her over so easily. So, to give herself time to assimilate, she snorted her derision and tried to hide behind a mask of indifference. It reminded her of the man standing in front of her.

"Whatever, Malfoy. You have no idea what I want, or for that matter, what I don't."

"Is that so? I'll prove it to you, Granger. That you want me. And you won't even care about consequences." He closed the gap between them.

Swiftly he pressed her into the glass casing, nudging his thigh between her legs. She gasped at the contact, feeling herself respond immediately. His fringe hung in his steel grey eyes as he stared directly into hers. It was strangely intimate and made her squirm pleasurably. Draco was the most gorgeous wizard she'd ever had pushed up against her, not that her repertoire was very extensive. Merlin, it just about hurt to look at him.

Involuntary she licked her lips, and he followed the movement like a hawk watching its prey. She knew she should push him away. Tell him he was being ridiculous and making her uncomfortable. But she couldn't. Her stomach thrilled at the closeness of such an unsuitable man. Draco, the bane of her school existence was suddenly the only one who could make her gasp. She was in over her head, and it felt delicious.

He started to lean forward, hesitating slightly to see if she would push away. Hermione, for once in her life; took control. She fisted his tie and pulled him onto her lips. She felt his smirk die as soon as her tongue traced his lips. He groaned deep in his throat and responded in kind. Shock waves of lust trilled down her spine straight to her groin, as he tongued her mouth. She wantonly squirmed against his thigh, pushing her warmth into it, moaning at the friction.

Draco's hands trailed down her sides, until he cupped her buttocks. She almost came undone as he squeezed and raised her slightly. She continued to ignore the small voice which told her she was insane. He was dazzling, single, and the last person in the world she should be snogging. It was perfect. Well, it was until the door burst in.

"Miss Granger, Jonathans leaving, and expressly asked for you." Herbert, another man in her party wouldn't look at them. He stared straight at the floor. She could sense his embarrassment, and he coughed nervously.

Hermione's face was so red, she felt like a tomato which had been sun-burnt thirty times over. Draco let her go reluctantly, and she slipped from his grasp. As she hastened across the room, she stole a glance back and almost stopped. He was watching her, eyes almost black in arousal. The need burning in them made her weak in the knees. Then he blinked, and it disappeared.

"You can run back to your boss, Hermione. But, you can never hide from a Malfoy. I will have you. And I know for certain you can't wait to be pleasured by me."

With Draco's warning ringing in her ears, she ran down the hall back to the party and Jonathan. She wondered whether it was so wrong to be  
turned on by his conceited vow.

**A/N: A huge thanks goes out to Elizabeth Mitchell who helped me beta the first two chapters…after that the mistakes are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco paced irately, discontent echoed with every step he took. The stone rooftop he currently eroded overlooked the magnificent San Polo Square. Garishly dressed tourists had begun arriving hours ago, all the while he watched - and waited. Years of training and solitude acclimatized him to being alone and not moving for hours on end. But tonight was different, tonight Hermione Granger was in the crowd. She would be down there somewhere, cavorting with his enemy. And it made him restless as hell. He did not enjoy the foreign feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

To say he was taken aback when she told him she worked for Jonathan, was the understatement of the century. He'd felt like a Japanese fighting fish; mouth agape and a seven second memory in which anger was the primary emotion. Yet, it was her responsiveness to his touch, which completely blew all his preconceived notions of her apart.

Granger had developed into a small obsession over the last twenty four hours. Ever since she walked out of his library, he'd felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. It was disconcerting to wake the next morning, hard as a rock with her name on his lips. No other witch had plagued his sleep like her, dreams were definitely not enough. He craved the real thing. He wanted Granger in his bed, writhing beneath him as he hammered into her slick flesh. And he meant what he'd told her; he would make it happen. He always got what he wanted. Draco exhaled raggedly and ran his hands through his hair again.

"This is fucking bollocks." His voice was gravelly from lack of use, but saying his thoughts out loud made him feel more in control. Clenching a fist, he hit his thigh in frustration, hoping the stinging pain would give him some much needed clarity.

Draco was in the middle of executing the most important mission of his life, and he was acting like a lusty hormonal teenager. Judging by his behaviour up to this point, you would think he'd been celibate for years. And if Draco was one thing, celibate was not it. He needed to get back on track, back to the mission on hand. He was an aristocrat for Gods sake; he could wait to bed her. He felt a stirring in his trousers, and reassessed it should happen sooner rather than later.

He wondered how, just the thought of Granger made him spin off kilter. He now knew for a fact, that she was stunning, witty and carried the sex appeal of a Veela. Yet, knowing this only made it harder for Draco to correlate the two versions of her in his mind. On one hand, she was the snotty nosed brat from Hogwarts. And on the other, she was an astonishing female whom he seemed to lose all sense of logic with. But, surely she was not enough to have put his carefully ordered and compartmentalised life into such disarray. It just didn't make sense.

Draco had many years of practice, showing the world nothing affected him. He was a master at deception, and he truly enjoyed being a prat. It was second nature, though it sometimes got him into trouble; usually with the females of his race. He smirked, he was always completely sure of himself, to believe less could end up in his death. As the Black Knight, he had carried out thousands of operations for the CMOA, and never once had a problem dealing with abnormalities which cropped up during the missions. Draco's eyes widened as realisation dawned.

"That's it, that's why Grangers such a damn distraction."

A pigeon flew off at Draco's small outburst but he paid it no attention. He had worked it all out. Draco was frustrated and concerned; two emotions he was not used to. And it all boiled down to his handler at the CMOA. For the first time in eight years, he was not handed a detailed brief. Violet, his superior; had told him the mission was too top level to leave a paper trail. He knew nothing about this operation except Jonathan Rothman was a dangerous wizard, and needed to be executed. Draco was effectively left in the dark, for the first time in his life.

Then, enter one delectable Hermione Granger, who casually mentions she was there to protect Jonathan, and instantly Draco loses all perspective. He was confused, that's all.

He needed to be in control, and Granger was the only anomaly in the whole operation which he could control. She was only a damn ministry employee; she wasn't an important factor in this at all. It now made perfect sense to him. The planets had not realigned to make him into a love sick fool. The feeling in his stomach was due to job satisfaction, not Granger. He was merely a pawn in a much bigger game. Sighing in contentment, Draco let his lip curl into a half sneer.

"I'm still going to screw her though."

Now he had figured out why he was out of sorts, he settled into a comfortable crouch. It was still an hour until dusk settled over the square; so he watched the commoners play. Draco had a perfect view of the VIP area, which was set apart for the Ministry officials. Pulling out a small spyglass he perused the costumed devotees, most looked like imbeciles in his opinion. Taste, was obviously not inbuilt from birth in some people. Not everyone was like him.

The crowd would either be a hindrance in his mission, or his saving grace. Nothing worked better than a mob for cover, especially since he wouldn't have a wand. He felt naked without it, even though he was used to leaving it home. For some unknown reason, not having it on this particular quest had left a bubble of wrongness in his lower abdomen. He swallowed hard and it dissipated somewhat.

All CMOA operatives were forbidden to use magic on missions; magic could be traced back to the user, or their superiors. It had taken Draco years to perfect the art of stealth. Years better left unmentioned, he was not always so poised and graceful. A fact he loathed. Now he was a master, and he had every right to be conceited. Draco was as faultless in magic as he was at being a Muggle operative. He smirked, Lucius must be rolling in his grave at the thought that his one and only son lived partly as a Muggle. The smirk turned into a genuine smile, knowing his mother was proud of him.

Draco continued to peruse the crowd, watching and waiting. Then he saw her. He knew it was Granger the moment she appeared in the Ministers box. Though, she was completely dressed in Carnival costume, mask and all. He didn't question how he knew her on sight, he just did. The silk green and blue dress was strapless across the bodice and tight. It tapered in at the waist, and then ballooned out in an old fashioned hoop. She swirled in a sea of peacock colours, he couldn't blink. The almost pure Slytherin colours suited her; his chest pulsed and tingled. He realised he hadn't taken a breath since she'd appeared, and wondered whether adult asthma appeared in his bloodline. It couldn't be Granger who'd made his chest tighten. He'd never lost his breath over any female; they just weren't worth it. He pushed aside the asinine voice in his head which told him, she _was_ different from the vapid women he usually caroused with. He knew he was in trouble, and not from an outside foe. It was no-one he could fight or kill; then be done with. His carefully mapped out ideas on why he found Granger attractive, began to vanish. He was his own worst enemy.

He watched as she greeted ministry officials with a grace and refinement he found alluring. He could see her wide engaging smile as she placed a hand on somebody's arm. The man turned to the left, and something snapped inside Draco. She was bestowing her grin on Jonathan. Draco pursed his lips in irritation. He did not like the wave of protectiveness which flowed through him. It was very un-Malfoy like. But, something in his gut told him to move.

He jumped over a ledge which was closest to the back waters. No-one would see him cloaked in darkness; all the tourists would be congregating in the square. He grasped a vine as he fell, jolting against the wall four metres below. He hung for a second, angry at his brashness. He just wanted to bed the chit, not defend her honour. What was wrong with that?

"Slow down you, Pillock. Granger is not in any danger of sleeping with him; jealousy is _not_ what you're feeling." He didn't like the sensation of heart burn which struck him at the thought of Granger and Jonathan, sweaty and naked together. He rationalised his lunch must of given him indigestion.

At a much steadier and dignified pace, Draco climbed his way down, until he reached cobbled ground. He stood for a moment, wiping excess dust from his clothing. Draco took a second to look at his outfit. He'd always had a flair for the dramatic, and his Carnival costume did not disappoint. His black trousers tucked neatly into knee high pirate boots. A ruffled obsidian long sleeved shirt covered his torso, and a long black cape inlaid with blood red lining fell from his shoulders, hitting the ground. It was contrasting, yet striking; as was his mask. For an extra fail safe, Draco placed light contact lenses in his eyes, so they appeared more blue than grey. Once he was satisfied his costume was perfect, he placed the mask on securely. It covered the majority of his face, only his lips and part of one cheek was visible. The mask was pure black, slashed with red, which complimented his cape. The finishing touch came as he placed a large black hat with feathered plumes over his telltale white blonde hair.

Draco gained many appreciative looks as he passed people by. He thought it only fitting, as he wore the best tailored costume in the square. Yet, his focus was soon elsewhere. Holding his head high in a confident, arrogant fashion which was not feigned, he came upon Hermione talking to the man who'd interrupted them the evening before. Draco resisted the urge to punch him. Last night could have ended in a much more satisfying way; if they had not been stopped. The two ceased chatting, and watched him as he approached.

He saw Hermione's eyes widen behind her mask, and he stopped the smirk he wanted to display. It was too obvious, his trademark expression. He found it hard to control himself though, especially when he could tell she was appreciating the figure he cut. He looked good, and he knew it.

"Sir? Can I help you? This is an official VIP area, do you have a pass?" Her voice was pitched loudly since the band had just begun. Draco actually hadn't thought past getting to Granger. Now he was stuck, until a couple bumped him in dance. Brilliance struck.

"A dance, with the most bewitching woman in the square, tis all I ask."

He watched as she thought it over, her face unreadable under the mask. He was glad the background noise drowned out his voice somewhat. Since he couldn't glamour it differently, he spoke in a lower register. Draco's chest tightened, waiting for her dismissal. He didn't have a back up plan. All he wanted was to get her away from Jonathan, especially when she looked so sexy. Hell, he was no better; he wanted her spread-eagled on his bed.

"Herbert, will you be okay for a while?"

Draco felt smug satisfaction as Herbert's jaw dropped. Obviously, Granger was deviating from the official Ministerial plan. Which was a good thing, Draco needed her pliant. He held out his arm, and her eyes narrowed slightly. It lasted a second only; Draco frowned, wondering why she hesitated. In a matter of moments though, he was leading her further into the square.

Draco spun Hermione around, twirling her lightly as their fingers entwined. Her hooped dress bumped against his legs and he had the insane notion to rip it off and hold her close to him. Flesh against flesh. Then as her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his, he realised she had no idea who he was. She was merely dancing with another reveller in the craziness which was Carnival. A delicious thought went through his mind. He could say and do anything he pleased, with no repercussions. He wasn't Draco Malfoy; he had no façade to upkeep. He whirled her out, and grasped her hand at the last moment; tugging hard so she fell against him. He heard her small gasp, and relished the feel of her hand splayed across his chest as she steadied herself.

"What is your name, mysterious masked one?" Her voice was low and curious. He had piqued her interest.

"I have no name. I am just a pretence, of what should be, and from which dreams are made."

"Really? To have no name is such a sad predicament. May I give you one?"

Draco could not believe she was flirting outright with him. She wasn't fighting it every step of the way, though he noticed she lacked her usual spark. Then for the second time in the space if a minute, it hit. She wasn't flirting with him. She was flirting with a Black Ops Assassin, though she had no idea. To her, she was just dancing with a roguish, tall, young Englishman. One, who'd swept her off her feet, then began twirling her through the crowd. Draco was putting his entire operation at risk, just to feel her body against his. The worst of it was, he gained nothing in return. He was turning into a bloody sap. He glanced over to the VIP area and saw Jonathan talking to another cabinet member. He knew he should go. Draco looked back down at Hermione, and all thoughts of leaving vanished with her smile; he would stay put for the moment. But, only because he had a great view of Jonathan, it had nothing to do with how remarkable Granger felt in his arms.

"You may name me, as long as I can return the favour."

Her face lit up under the half mask in delight. He thought she was mesmerizing, he thought he was a god-damn moron.

"Of course you can. Maybe I'll call you the Black Knight."

Draco stilled for a second, wondering how she managed to guess his CMOA code name. But, of course she didn't, she couldn't. It was merely an observation on her behalf. He continued to twirl them. Her guess shook his self-assurance momentarily. He swallowed hard, only barely remembering to keep in character.

"And how do you know I am not a knave, who plans to steal something important from you?"

"I don't, but something tells me I can trust you."

He was suddenly, and inexplicably jealous of himself. It was a ridiculous notion, one he couldn't even wrap _his_ head around. All he knew was that he had to sabotage himself in front of Granger. He couldn't have her liking him…more than him. Not if he, Draco, wanted to bed her anyway. He whirled her through the crowd further away from the VIP area. He saw Jonathan talking to two of his guards, then they broke away. Damn it, Draco needed to follow. He had to get away from Granger and could only think of one thing to do. It was a stupid, irrational, perfect diversion. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Their lips met, soft and succulent. She parted her mouth on a gasp, and he invaded her with his tongue. It smoothed around her lips darting in every so often, eliciting a moan from her. Merlin, she was so responsive, he was losing himself in the moment. He went to move away, but she wrapped her small arms around his neck pulling him in. He was lost, who was he to say no. As she trailed her hands down his back he was jolted into awareness. Granger wasn't kissing him; it was the Black Knight she was snogging senseless. He wanted Granger to know it was him who held her. He wanted her to look up, eyes wide in arousal and anticipation, and know it was Draco who made her tremble. He felt anger boil up. How dare she throw herself into such a heated kiss with a stranger? He pulled back abruptly and saw her flushed neck and dreamy eyes behind the mask. He leant in close to her ear.

"I have to go now." He felt her shiver as his breath tickled her ear. "I have to go and kill your boss. Thank you for the dance."

He didn't even look at her when she gasped, he was long gone. Draco just disappeared into the crowd, ignoring the shouts that chased him. He had a job to do.

* * *

Hermione stood stock still, reeling from the last few minutes. Her head was completely fuzzed; and her chest ached. What was wrong with her? She let herself get carried away, with a strange man no less. It was the kiss which had her flummoxed. Malfoy was on her mind. He had been since the library incident. And when the tall man whom she dubbed the Black Knight kissed her, her mind played a trick. She actually thought it was Malfoy kissing her. And she responded wantonly. Her face heated as embarrassment washed over her.

Her love life till this point had been non existent, almost for over two years now. She had broken off her last liaison when Edward became too serious. Hermione wanted to live a little and have a meaningless fling. It didn't work out that way though. Rarely, did things go according to her plans. She stood contemplating her sorry state of affairs for a second, when it struck her.

"Oh gods, Jonathan."

Hermione hiked up the hoop dress as far as she dare, then began pushing her way through the crowd. Masked faces blurred her vision, and music and laughter made her lose her sense of direction. She stumbled slightly, and somebody grabbed her arm swinging her into a dance.

"Sir, sorry, let me go. I have to find somebody."

The man continued to twirl her and she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She pushed hard against his chest and managed to get free. She saw the top of the VIP tent a few hundred meters away, and strode for it. Merlin, she hated crowds, she had never gotten used to them.

Hermione wondered whether the Black Knight had been serious when he'd whispered to her. How did he know who she worked for? Did he know who she was? How was he going to kill Jonathan? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed ludicrous. He had to be toying with her. There were way too many people here to kill anybody. Maybe he just needed an excuse to escape from her. Her stomach sunk with the notion. She couldn't even keep a strange man entertained for longer than a dance. Was she such a dismal kisser?

Her thoughts inadvertently stopped on Draco Malfoy. He was definitely more than interested in her last night. And the kiss was beyond electric. She wondered how far she would have let it go if Herbert hadn't intruded. She felt herself moisten with the reflection. She would have gone all the way, with no hesitation. Malfoy had certainly been cocky; it was a vice of hers. The bossy know it all, loved to be dominated. It was something none of her other partners had been able to bring to the bed. Not that she was into full BDSM, but a small amount of powerlessness was titillating. Granted, she had never broached the subject with any of her past lovers. She didn't want to seem perverted by getting them to tie her up and force her hand. A delicious shiver went through her body, Draco would do it though, while guaranteeing the orgasm of her life; she knew it.

Just before she reached the VIP area, a hand snaked out of the crowd and she was spun on her feet. Instinctually she went to hit out, until she realised who had her arm. Herbert stood there, a frown on his face and a small look of panic growing.

"Where have you been? Jonathan sent the hired goons away twenty minutes ago. I was going to follow, but you'd disappeared with that tall fellow. Then Jonathan himself vanished. I have no idea where any of them went. One minute they stood there, the next, gone."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She'd let Herbert down, no, she'd let the team down. It was completely out of character for her. Though, she reasoned, Jonathan often sent his personal guards on errands for him. He usually didn't require protection from either her or Herbert. Maybe she had been too hasty traipsing off. Something big was happening, or maybe not. Hermione berated herself for being melodramatic. In the year she had worked for Jonathan, nothing remotely dire had occurred. Why would now be any different? Then the Black Knights words returned to her.

Hermione tried to use her reasoning capabilities. The goons, as Herbert had dubbed them, were probably going to find a woman for Jonathan. That's why he had left the square as well. Hermione's nose scrunched up in distaste. Jonathan was not her idea of an attractive man. Too smarmy, she had an image of an octopus when she thought of him romantically. She had an idea his hands would be everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. Malfoy on the other hand, was definitely her idea of one. She stopped her thoughts, he was the reason she was in this sticky situation, now her hand had to be forced.

"I'm sorry Herbert, Carnival fever hit me. I'm sure Jonathan's fine. He does this all the time."

Herbert shook his head and held out the latest edition of The Daily Prophet for her to see. She gasped and almost dropped it. Oh Merlin, she was so wrong, and in so much trouble if her superiors found out. A picture of Jonathan graced the front cover, he was smiling and waving. That's not what she found surprising, it was the spell written in red ink over his face. The killing curse.

"Oh, Merlin. I think Jonathan may be in true danger."

Herbert looked deep into her eyes, then grabbed her shoulders. She thought he might shake her, but he just stared. "Are you completely sure, Hermione? I can't put the plan in motion until there is no doubt."

"Of course I'm sure, when have I ever simply followed a folly?" She ignored the small voice which told her she had followed it about half an hour ago, and now had a threat over her bosses head. _Good going Granger_, played like a fiddle.

Herbert watched her a second, then looked grim. She could see his brain whirling as he came up with answers which created more questions. Finally he let go of her shoulders. She was glad, the last time someone grabbed her like that, she was kissed thoroughly. Hermione ignored the heat which kindled deep in her stomach.

"I'm just not sure it's the right time. Its Carnival, too many people, witnesses…" He trailed off, while looking around.

Hermione looked out over the crowd and pursed her lips. He was right, of course. But it couldn't be helped. Her superiors hadn't contacted her with orders in weeks; she was effectively working on her own. If she was to perform her job properly, she had to follow through on her chosen course.

"Herbert, the plan needs to be actioned, no questions, just do it."

His eyes widened, and when he could see she was serious, he curtly shook his head once and took off in the opposite direction. Hermione usually worked alone, but the company decided the threat she was working against required a team of more than one. Herbert and she had been undercover for over a year. Everything was going great until Malfoy scrambled her sensibilities and she lost focus for a moment. Now it could be too late.

Hermione briskly walked to the nearest building and slipped down the side alley. She leaned heavily against the wall and took a deep shaky breath. It was time, it had come earlier than expected, but she knew it was coming.

Her orders came from the highest quarter, CMOA. Hermione Granger, a Black Ops operative, was to capture Jonathan Rothman for crimes against the wizarding community. And now she had to thwart an unknown assassin all whilst not getting herself, or Herbert killed. Oh Merlin, she was in a world of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much, I had no idea this little silly plot would get so much attention. (I'm secretly stoked, well not so secretly now!) So, a huge thanks go out to everyone who has alerted and favourited this story already! It's in five parts and I really hope everyone likes where it will go! Extra special thanks go to, omgwtfmuch, thekeeperoftime, SleepEnBeauty, Eisette and rec257. You guys made my day with such lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco followed Jonathan's personal guards for a good fifteen minutes, wondering the whole time where they were leading him. It was obviously more than just a simple errand. His question was soon answered when they reached a canal at the end of an alley. A large speedboat was tethered to the ramp, Jonathan's boat. Draco knew purely by the sheer size of it; that Jonathan was trying to overcompensate for something. He smirked, it was pitiable.

After a few moments, Draco started to believe he'd followed a false trail. There was absolutely no movement from the men. They stood erect at the end of the ramp, like two empty headed toy soldiers. _Damn it_, they were most likely waiting for a refuel. Nothing of importance would happen here. He'd left Granger in the square, alone and kissable, only to follow two buffoons to a boat. His priorities were rapidly coming under question. Merlin, he was losing his sane, reasonable mind, over a bloody witch.

Draco was ready to turn back, when he heard a recognisable voice; a woman's voice. For a second he thought Granger had arrived. But the woman walking towards the boat was definitely not her. She was oddly familiar though, maybe he had seen her somewhere before. She was almost six foot tall, with a long flowing hooded cape, which obscured her features. Her spike heels clicked on the cobblestones, Draco smiled, he had a thing for spikes. A flash of Granger wearing nothing but thigh high boots and a grin made his cock twitch.

"Hello, Garry, Ryan."

The woman's husky voice interrupted Draco's very dangerous train of thought. She nodded to both men before walking the ramp, and then disappeared into the cabin. He didn't get to see her face, but instinctually knew it would match the rest of her flawless body. The woman was also in charge, this much he could tell. Draco was in the right place. Intrigued at this new development, he decided to get closer. Violet never mentioned a woman being involved in Jonathan's dealings. He wasn't surprised since she hardly told him anything about the mission. Bloody secretive woman.

Since he held the element of surprise; he silently snuck up on the two guards. Quicker than a blink he grasped both heads, smacking them together with a crack. Draco smirked in satisfaction as they slumped forward. He was still on his game. Pulling a roll of thin wire from his pouch, he proceeded to tie the two guards together. When they were secure, he took a deep breath and accessed the situation. Who was this mysteriously familiar woman? And what did she have to do with Jonathan? Did lusting after Granger really throw him so off course, he missed a vital lead? He'd made the classic mistake of letting his smaller brain take the lead. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Draco lost his train of thought when a sharp stabbing pain flared in his kidney. He stumbled to the left, only barely managing to remain upright. Draco spun to see another guard; knuckle dusters adorning his right hand. He grunted in annoyance. How did he miss the third guard? Merlin he was slipping, maybe turning thirty was not such a milestone. As he waited for an attack, the boat roared into life. He watched as it took off down the canal. Shit, he had lost his only new lead.

Draco spun back around and groaned inwardly. The guard had a sword pointed at his throat. Draco sprung backwards, just as the man lunged. He unsheathed his own small lightweight sabre in retaliation, holding it straight like a fencer. He feigned to the left. His enemy parried, he was well versed in swordplay. But, could he outplay a trained Malfoy?

The blades clanged loudly as they connected. Draco fervently prayed the noise from the carnival overshadowed their fight. The last thing he needed was an innocent Muggle to get involved. They parried back and forth for a few minutes, until Draco found himself against the lip of the canal. He tried judging how far away the water was; only letting his attention wander for less than a moment. It was the opportunity the attacker was waiting for. Using all his strength the guard raised his sword, then dropped it down like an axe. Draco had a split second to bring his up to meet it. Feeling the familiar tingle of heat race down his arm, he realised how much he loved the suspense, the adrenaline. This was living.

The extreme pressure made him fall to one knee, sword raised above him. His arm burned under the strain of holding back the attackers blade. Draco knew it was a bad position to be caught in. He needed to move, and soon. Suddenly, he felt a slicing pain rip through his trunk. Draco had been too intent holding back the weight of the sword with both hands; his foe had managed to whip out a small knife to slash him. His mentor's voice floated through his mind, 'Draco, you are far too cocky; it will be the death of you one day'.

"But not today," he yelled in a war-cry, letting loose a bundle of adrenaline.

Without warning, Draco let his weight fall to the side, in an attempt to trick his assailant. The sword came crashing down next to Draco's body. Merlin, the guard had great reflexes. Draco spun around and kicked out his feet, connecting with his attackers shins. He went down - hard. Draco heard his grunt of astonishment and smirked. Sitting up, Draco thrust his forearm into the man's throat. It wouldn't kill him, but he would struggle to get a deep breath for a good ten minutes. Enough time for Draco to escape. That was, if the other two guards were still tied up. The wire wouldn't hold them for more than a few minutes after they woke.

Draco didn't attempt to look at his wound, even though he could feel the slick blood oozing down his chest. He hoped it wasn't too deep. It didn't feel fatal, but you could never tell. The blade may have been poisoned. He got to his feet and staggered slightly, then shook his head to lessen the fuzz. He saw scaffolding out the corner of his eye which led away from the alley. It was the ultimate escape route, the rooftops.

Taking a running jump, he grasped the bottom rung of the rickety wooden scaffolding. He even surprised himself that he managed to leap up the nine foot distance. He hung for a second, catching his breath. The vertical climb was sluggish at first, his injury biting with every reach. But years of training kicked in, and he placed his pain in a deep reserve inside. Once he had a grip on the ache, he manoeuvred himself to the roof. Grasping the lip, he hauled himself up and over. Draco lay on his back for a moment, catching his breath.

He spared a glance back down at the wheezing guard; Draco knew he'd survive. Why he even cared was beyond him, though Draco did pride himself on never killing anyone except for the target. Whilst climbing, the other two men had escaped and ran to their fallen comrade. One looked up and spied Draco in the shadows and immediately made a bee line for the construction debris. Shit, he didn't have a hell of a lot of time. He needed to get out of there.

Draco sprinted across the rooftop. The whole time he took in his speed, velocity and the gap he rapidly approached. Pumping his arms to go faster, he flew across the fifteen foot opening onto a lower roof. He landed with a roll, and was back on his feet instantaneously. He felt alive, he felt free, he felt like he was flying. A shot rang out behind him, and Draco felt a whoosh of wind as his hat flew off. They'd shot at him. _Uncouth bastards_.

He scampered in-between clothes lines, chimneys and vines, losing his pursuer after ten minutes of hard running and jumping. But, the guards were good; Draco knew they would pick up his trail again. It was only when he jumped back to the ground and leant against a flower box that the sting from his chest returned in full force.

Draco tore off his mask, grunting in pain as his cut reopened. Clutching his torso, he ripped open his ragged shirt. A coagulated red line covered his chest where the knife slashed him. It wasn't deep, but it stung; not as much as his pride though. He had never been injured before. Tonight was the first in many years he'd let his guard down. And it pissed him off.

Draco took off his cape and tore a long strip to bind the wound. He discarded the remaining fabric into the flowerbed, knowing he was leaving a thousand Galleons worth of tailoring in the dirt. The injury was soon bound tightly, so he re-buttoned his shirt as best he could. Draco was thankful the black bandage was the same colour as the shirt; the rip was hardly noticeable. Nobody should ask questions. He had no more time to waste, they were tracking him. Draco was about to slide the mask back over his face and disappear, when he heard a movement behind him.

"Draco?"

He turned slowly to see Hermione standing behind him, her mask in hand. He grimaced, this was insane. He had three guards chasing him down, and here she was, breathtakingly gorgeous, and entrenched in danger. A danger he inadvertently placed her in. He turned so he was facing her, and slid his mask down the back of his pants. When it was secure, he took a step towards her.

"What's wrong, Draco? You look shattered. What on earth _have_ you been doing? Wooing unwilling ladies?"

He felt a smile creep up, and he carefully stopped it. If only she knew how willing the lady was. Quickly sizing up the situation, he realised he couldn't tell her anything without putting her in more danger. He hoped she was as wise as she appeared back in Hogwarts. He needed her help, and had no idea whether she would willingly give it. So, he had to play it cool and not arouse her suspicions.

"Granger, what a pleasure. Unfortunately, now is not the time for idle chit chat, nor is it the time for flirtatious innuendos. And what makes you so sure the lady was unwilling?"

Her eyes widened till they were big as saucers, then she glared. He knew she was angry. _Serves her right really_. He shouldn't have to defend himself to her, she was the one kissing strangers in the square. Merlin, it sounded ridiculous to his own ears. He was officially mad. Plus, she was the only woman he currently wanted to woo. And he only wooed one lady at a time; he was a prat, not a cad. But, Granger did not have to know this. What he needed right now was a smoke screen, and she was going to provide it. He was running dangerously low on time.

"Typical, Malfoy. Whispering sweet nothings in one ladies ear, whilst gallivanting with another. Was it all a joke, a prank so you and your friends could laugh at the gullible Hermione Granger?"

He stared down at her, not having the time for this. Sighing exasperatedly, he spoke.

"Was what a joke, Granger? I don't understand."

"Last night, the damn kiss?" He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and wanted to kiss her senseless. Even a blind man in this moment would find her the most alluring creature on the planet. Who would joke with a woman like her? It made him wonder what kind of men she had been involved with in the past. _Probably prats like you,_ a voice answered. He swallowed it down.

"That was more than just a kiss, Granger. And I never joke about sex. I meant it when I said you will be in my bed. I'm also not lying when I tell you; you'll be breathlessly screaming my name all night."

"You are so conceited, you know that?" A hint of a smile played on her lips. He stifled a moan, he wanted that mouth desperately.

"I'm a Malfoy. Conceited is my middle name."

He clasped Granger's slender wrist and pulled her in, lowering his lips to hers. Draco plunged his tongue into her mouth, a growl of desire rumbling through his chest. She gasped into his mouth allowing him free reign. He decided he liked the pliable Granger. He pushed her up against the nearest wall and feathered his hands down her waist. Grasping her hips tightly he ground himself into her. He was getting as hard as a pillar of stone. He left her mouth, trailing light kisses across her cheek towards her ear. He nipped, feeling her tremble.

"Granger, I need you to hide me." His whisper was hoarse and throaty. Damn, she was unbelievable.

She moaned as Draco licked her lobe and kissed the back of her ear. Her mewls of pleasure went straight to his cock. Merlin, one touch from her and he was a goner. He ground into her again and she whimpered when his hardness pressed against her.

"What….what do you mean? Hide you? Where, how?" He leant back slightly to look into her eyes. "Wow, your eyes look blue in this light." She blushed, she was rambling and he liked how frazzled he'd gotten her. The last thing on her mind at the moment was why his eyes looked different. He was truly a master seducer. Unfortunately, she was bewitching him straight back. It was a new sensation; almost losing control. But he couldn't right now, and it almost killed him to stop.

He looked down at her hooped skirt, and a delectably naughty, yet perfect idea formed. He would show Granger exactly what it was like to be at the mercy of a Malfoy. And as a bonus, it would shield him from his pursuers. Sometimes his brilliance astonished himself, yes, he was that arrogant.

"Look, three guards are going to come round that corner any minute. I'm going to hide under your skirt, and you tell them you haven't seen me. Simple."

He watched as she blinked several times, her brain whirling into action. Would she help him? He saw a frown appear and before she could ask him why he needed her aid, he assaulted her lips again. The plain truth of the matter was; he didn't want to stop kissing her. And it was also a brilliant diversionary tactic to confound her and get what he wanted.

"Granger, I can't explain right now. I know it's unbelievably hard, but just trust me." He saw her eyes soften and he knew he found her Achilles heel.

She smiled in acquiescence. He quickly placed one last soft kiss to her lips, and then dropped to the ground lifting the stiff hoop of her dress. She parted her legs so he could slide between them. It was compact for his six foot two frame, but the skirt was huge, and hid him perfectly.

He sat for a moment in the semi-darkness, breathing deeply. Having time now, he took out his contacts which had begun to sting his eyes. After a few seconds he caught the distinct hint of a woman's scent. Draco's lip tilted in a grin as he truly began to appreciate the situation. Without a second thought, he ran a hand up the outside of her thigh until he reached her hip. He was immediately swatted away. He let his hand drop instantly, he'd found out what he wanted to know.

Hermione Granger, straight laced third of The Golden Trio, and all round book worm; was not wearing any underwear.

* * *

Hermione blushed furiously. Never in her entire life had she been as mortified as she was, right at this moment. What in hell possessed her to forgo underwear tonight? Hang on; what possessed her to let Malfoy hide under her skirts in the first place? When she felt his hand slide up her outer thigh, she almost toppled over in desire. How could she have gone from hardly knowing Malfoy, to wanting him more than ever, in only twenty four hours?

The next question on her lips was, who was chasing after him and why? Did he really accost an unwilling woman, and her brothers were after him? No, he specifically said guards. What on earth had he done? And why was she helping him?

She knew why. He'd asked for her trust, and for some unfathomable reason she wanted to give it. No matter their past, he was now a man. Draco had made an honourable career after being cleared of wrong doing in the war. She wasn't in the same social circles, but she heard things about him from time to time. And even though his insufferable conceitedness had not left, he was in all respects a reputable man. Except at this moment, he was hiding from guards under her skirts. _Yeah, he was real respectable_.

Hermione had just backed them to a guard rail, when suddenly three men clambered around the corner. She grasped the wooden railing as if her life depended on it. These men were not just any guards; they were Jonathan's personal ones. What in Merlins name had Malfoy gotten into?

The men stopped in their tracks when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Hermione yelped out, then bit her tongue straight away. Malfoy was placing light kisses on the inside of her thigh.

"Ms Granger, how are you this evening?"

Hermione stared at Garry, absolutely gob smacked. Incoherent thoughts raced through her mind, she couldn't answer right away. Draco's hand curled around her thigh, just above where his lips were tracing bone melting kisses. He slid it up and down slowly, deliberately; every up-take took his fingers dangerously close to her heat. She wanted to swat him away. Merlin, she honestly didn't want to, but this was beyond appropriate. He licked upwards making her jump slightly.

"Ah Garry…..Um, Yes, I'm fine." Hermione bit her lip trying not to moan audibly. It was near on impossible.

She shifted a little and leant back against the railing, lest her legs give way. This made Malfoy all the more aggressive; he had a much better angle to assault her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered whether she moved on purpose.

"Have you seen a masked man, dressed in black run past?" Garry questioned her.

Hermione shook her head, not trusting her voice to stay balanced. Malfoy's hand finished its quest. He was tracing his fingers over the lips of her pussy. One of her legs involuntary moved outwards. His fingers became more insistent, dipping in slightly as he touched her. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Are you okay, Ms Granger? You look pale and you're trembling. Can I get Ryan to escort you back to the VIP area?"

Hermione never wanted to move again in her life. Draco slipped a finger into her tightness and her knees quaked, he removed it slowly then pushed two fingers back in, filling her. She wanted more. Merlin, did she want more.

"Oh god, yes."

"Very well, Ryan, you can escort Ms Granger back to the square, and we will follow the trail, then catch us up if you can."

It took Hermione a second to hear the conversation, and a moment more for it to sink in. Malfoy was slowly and expertly screwing her with his fingers. It was intoxicating; she was completely jumbled, in the most delightful way possible. Then he flicked his thumb over her clit. This time she did jump, but not enough to break contact. They would have to fight her to get her to move. She was not going anywhere, even if her damn life depended on it.

"No, no, Ryan, its fine. I'm just taking in some fresh air. I will be safe. Oh…..yes."

The three men frowned at her, Hermione knew she was acting odd, but Draco's fingers were magic, and she was seeing stars, literally. This was the naughtiest situation she'd ever been in. Sex was usually behind closed doors. Never out in the open with three guards watching while her face flushed, and she barely held onto her control. Draco's thumb flicked her clit firmly, and the pumping increased. Merlin, she was going to come soon.

"Are you sure? How about I leave Ryan here?"

She felt a movement under her skirts and looked down sharply, making sure it wasn't noticeable. Her skirt never moved. She looked back up at Garry and smiled.

"Seriously, everything is fine…..Oh Merlin, I'm going to come…"

Malfoys tongue had replaced his thumb and was licking her, pressing hard. His fingers still pumped in and out of her, she could feel her wetness dripping down his hand.

"Ms Granger, you can't come with us. We have an apprehension to do."

Dazed, she looked at the three guards in front of her. She longed to hold Malfoys head in place and let him take her to oblivion. She just about did, but her rational side told her no.

"Oh, I understand, carry on. I think I may have seen someone run down that alley." She pointed to her right, her arm was trembling. She couldn't believe the guards were so dense. Her flushed face must have been a dead giveaway. She barely stifled another whimper. Malfoy was relentless, and she was ready to pop.

"Right, head that way guys." Garry stopped before her, and tilted his head in question. "Please, Ms Granger, head back to the main arena. Anything could happen to you here."

She nodded incoherently thinking 'it sure could'. Garry raced off in the direction she'd pointed. Now they were alone. Hermione reached down to feel Malfoys head under her skirt, oh Merlin, it was really happening. Draco Malfoy was under her dress licking her into a state of such ecstasy, she didn't even care she was in public. Malfoy took it upon himself at that moment to wrap his lips around her clit and suck, hard. Hermione grasped the railing and held on as her knees buckled.

"Oh, Draco." She purred deep in her throat, hoping he didn't hear her soft moan. White blinding light hit the inside of her eyelids as she shivered and came undone over his face. As her trembling subsided and Hermione came back to earth, he lathed her clean and kissed her once intimately. Then he sat down to give her space to assimilate. Though, he wrapped one hand around her ankle; she liked the contact.

She rested, catching her breath for a moment. Now that she had rational thoughts running through her head, she was horrified at her behaviour. True, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced at the hands of any man. But it was in public whilst talking to co-workers. She was out of her damn mind.

As they both remained still, waiting, she wondered about Malfoy and his obvious connection with Jonathan. He had made his dislike known last night at the party, and now Jonathan's personal guards were after him. Was this something she had to know about in regards to her plan to capture Jonathan? CMOA wanted him alive and magically neutered. Though she had heard a second rumour; they'd also sent an assassin after him as a back up. And judging by the killing curse sprawled across The Daily Prophet, she was guessing it was no longer just a rumour.

Something caught her eye; looking down she saw the back side of a mask sitting outside her skirt. It must have been Malfoys. Thank god Garry didn't see it. She leant over, feeling Malfoy adjust himself to her movement. Picking it up, she held it in her hands.

"You can come out now. All's safe."

Malfoy jumped into action and uncovered himself, placing her hoop back into position. A sexy smirk graced his features as he stood up straight beside her. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? 'Whoa, Malfoy, your reputation is well deserved and I think I'm in love with your tongue'. Embarrassed, she tried turning from him, her face lowered. He grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. She felt a new wave of crimson wash over her. Draco's steel grey eyes were dark and depthless; it let her know he was not un-affected by what had occurred. It gave her a renewed confidence.

"Granger, you are bloody gorgeous and absolutely delectable. I can't wait to have full reign over your spectacular body." He licked his lips slowly and shut his eyes. "Delicious."

Shards of desire tore at her insides. Hermione was completely in lust with this arrogant blonde haired wizard. And she honestly didn't care who knew it. Never had she felt so desired, so sinfully sexual. But, she still needed to know what was happening with him right now. No matter the tingles which flowed through her body. Malfoy was up to something.

"Why were the guards after you, Malfoy?"

She watched as he closed his eyes a little, then turn to look out over the canal. She sighed, he was going to lie. So much for trust on his behalf, she was not shocked.

"I think I may have interrupted something important. They didn't like the intrusion."

She smiled, what he said could be completely true, in an evasive Malfoy way. Jonathan's guards were always up to something, generally shady dealings. This is why CMOA sent Hermione in, undercover. They wanted enough on him for an arrest which would stick. She spun the mask over handing it to Malfoy.

"You dropped this…." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she saw the pattern on it. Black, with a distinct red stripe. Her eyes snapped to his, and she saw him wince.

"Granger, I…."

"You're the man I danced with earlier? My god I'm so stupid. You played me the whole time. I should have seen it, sensed _something_. My god, what game are you playing, Malfoy?"

Despair made her insides feel like they had cracked open, and now cold icy air filled her lungs. She wheezed slightly in betrayal, and took a step back as Malfoy went to touch her.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy. Don't ever touch me. Oh God, I'm going to be sick. I let you….."

She backed up continuing to walk slowly, watching Malfoys blank face. He looked shocked, and speechless. She almost let out a hysterical giggle at the expression she was sure had never crossed his features before this moment. She was skirting the canal now, and didn't care where the alley took her. So long as it took her far away from him, and his gorgeously deceptive face. Hermione needed time to absorb the whole fiasco. Her chest hurt and her head pounded. Why did she allow herself to like the pillock? She knew deep inside it had to end badly, she just didn't imagine this scenario. Not in a freaking million years.

"Granger, shit, it's not what you think, okay, well maybe it is, but I can explain."

"No, no explaining, Malfoy. The time for that is well and truly past. I was a fool to…I was just a fool." Hermione was rapidly trying to gather her thoughts into some form of coherent structure. Was he an assassin? No, it was too ridiculous to even joke about.

Draco tried to follow her, but she placed her hand up in a stop gesture. And to her relief - or despair, he stopped. Merlin, her insides hurt more than she first surmised. She had to get her god damn emotions under control, she was a bloody professional. Christ she worked for a secret agency, betrayal was part of the training. So why did Draco's pierce the thick skin she'd managed to develop? She needed answers, but wasn't sure what to ask first. She looked up and felt a pang deep inside, damn he was still gorgeous.

She heard a slight noise behind her, and suddenly a cloth was placed over her mouth. She struggled and saw Malfoy heading towards her; a look of pure hatred graced his face. What the hell was going on now? She'd had enough and thought about falling limp, but her damn self preservation kicked in.

"Mr Malfoy. I would not take one more step if I were you. Or you'll lose your pretty little partner here."

Jonathan's voice rang out over the canal and rebounded off the stone walls encasing them in the alley. What was he on about, partner? She was working with Herbert, not Malfoy. Malfoy was a rich playboy who was messing with her head by pretending to be an assassin. He wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone; he'd always been a coward. She was being unfair but, god she hated him at this moment.

"Let her go, Jonathan, she's of no use to you. She's just an innocent ministry employee caught up in something much bigger than she could imagine."

Hermione felt an unnatural urge to stamp her foot and yell out to Malfoy that he was wrong. She _was_ important and knew exactly what was going on; well she was pretty sure she knew. But, the cloth was tight over her mouth, and she felt woozy. Comprehension dawned; there were drugs on the fabric. She tried to keep her eyes from closing, they weighed an absolute tonne. She had to try though, something important was about to happen. She could feel it in her bones.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that drivel. I did not get to this position of power without knowing who my enemies are. What is the Muggle saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

Jonathans arm tightened around her as he pulled her over the barrier into a waiting boat. Sleep was coming; she tried desperately to stave it off. Fighting back physically was beyond her capabilities at the moment.

"I'm your only enemy here, Jonathan. I swear if you harm a hair on her head, you will never live to see another sunrise." Draco's voice echoed menacingly.

Jonathan threw his head back in laughter. Disturbing sensations travelled down Hermione's spine, it was the laughter of somebody sure of themselves. He wasn't concerned at all. Jonathan knew something; he was holding an ace up his sleeve.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know who Hermione Granger really works for? Come on, Mr Malfoy, I wasn't born yesterday."

"She works for you at the ministry, she's a god damn researcher; she can't harm you." Draco's exasperated tone filled the canal.

Hermione's eyes blearily opened a little more, what was Malfoy trying to accomplish by annoying Jonathan? He wasn't a damn hostage negotiator. He didn't know what he was doing; he was just a rich boy who played dirty games. Draco had no idea what her real task was. Even though she was finding it hard to remember what it was herself.

"You're serious aren't you? This is bloody brilliant. Actually, I haven't had such a delicious piece of information like this in years. Oh, how I love to rip people's pre-conceptions about each other apart. How does this grab you? Both you and Hermione work for CMOA. You, The Black Knight is assigned to kill me, and she, The Rouge Cub is assigned to arrest and bring me in, alive."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, no longer groggy, and caught Malfoys at the exact same time. Truth dawned in both pairs. Malfoy hadn't played her, not really. Jonathan had been doing the manipulating all along. He knew exactly who and what they were, codenames included. It was too much to absorb. Hermione's head hit the bottom of the boat as darkness surrounded her in its black embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, you guys definitely know how to help a muse along! I'm gobsmacked at the wonderful reviews and interest you have all given. This chapter was a little steamy…but there will be more…later on! Thank you so much once again to all of you who alerted and favourited the story (and me…which is a very humbling). Once again extra special thanks (with sprinkles on top) go out to those who reviewed! Omgwtfmuch (So glad you still love it, hope this chapter was up to scratch. !) SleepEnBeauty (Hope you liked her code name: although yours was great, I loved it!) lovelylady86 (Spy v's spy is the best kind!) riya'sXramblings (thanks for the review!), Lana Mack (So glad you're enjoying it so far, I love a bit of tension) Spunkywave77 (thanks so much for the review!) rec2527 (Hope your stoked over this update too!) VictoriaEnchanted (It's only now that I see the similarities between Mr & Mr's Smith! What a compliment!) thekeeperoftime (So…you still like the dress? I think every woman needs one!) ShadowDancer1629 (Glad your loving it!) and Ianoshea07 (Was hoping people would figure out she worked for CMOA…nice pick up). Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sprinted across the canal bridge; his insides tumbling over and over, making him queasy. Who within CMOA would pit him against Granger? It made no sense. Someone was playing them. And if Draco hated anything, he hated being left in the dark and made a fool of. The only thing which made sense in this whole fiasco; was Jonathan having a partner. But, who was mad enough to team up with him? And more importantly, what was Jonathan's plan now? Well, apart from completely ruining his seduction of Granger? Who in herself was an enigma wrapped in a mystery.

Draco had been with CMOA for years, having no inkling she was a part of it. Sure, he had heard the codename Rouge Cub around the place. But the person behind the identity was a secret they'd kept well. And for good reason too. Granger, the war hero, was not who you'd expect to become a black op's operative. Which; inadvertently made her perfect for the job. Draco longed to see Granger in action, stealthily hunting down a target. It gave him wicked imagery of her clad in tight black leather. This led him to thoughts about the position he'd had her in earlier.

Draco grinned; he'd caught her completely unawares. Her unconscious trembling and heady moans pained him, but only because he had never been so hard in his life. Touching himself would have been cheating; it was all about giving Granger an orgasm which would guarantee her compliance. His goal; an entire night naked and sweaty with the golden girl. Yet, if he kept his train of thought in its current state, he would never save her. He'd end up sitting down an alley beating off frantically.

Draco loathed leaving Granger with the enemy. Not that he had much choice in the matter. She was at Jonathan's mercy, and it made Draco want to bellow in frustration. He should have stopped her walking away, done something other than watch her whilst blathering like an idiot. Hindsight was truly not serving any purpose now, except to piss him off. He had never faulted in decision making, and it galled him that he'd fluffed it up when it really mattered. How in hell did Jonathan find them in the first place anyway? It was just another unanswered question - one of many.

Draco looked down at his hand, which was full of blood from holding his side. The three guards had doubled back before he could jump onto the boat, and one had gotten a shot off as he escaped to the nearest roof. A damn Muggle gun. How he hated the blasted things, it was bloody unsporting to use them. He was caught by surprise, and he knew he shouldn't have. He was trained for situations just like this. Though, the other missions never involved distractions like Granger. It seemed like his own Achilles heel had been uncovered. And it had wild curls and chocolate brown eyes. His side stung where the bullet grazed him; another reminder he was way too preoccupied. He needed a plan; he needed an objective to keep him in check. And the only one he could commit to; was saving Granger. He wasn't sure what to do about Jonathan yet; did he kill him like the original objective? Though he reasoned it was probably best to play it by ear until he figured out who was playing who. He had to get back to his workroom immediately.

Draco was confident no-one knew of his second residence in Venice. It was a small workroom situated under a Muggle souvenir shop. The last place a wizard of any worth would be seen; it was perfect for Draco's comings and goings. So it came as a complete surprise to find an envelope shoved under the door. Carefully probing it for magic and finding none, he picked it up.

_Black Knight,_

_We have been compromised. The target has gone to ground. Meet me ASAP for a briefing of the upmost importance. You know where._

_V._

He screwed up the note, flinging it into the corner. Ignoring a summons from his superior was not going to be the worst thing he did that night. He would be severely reprimanded, but it was of no consequence. He knew where Jonathan's safe house was. And he wanted revenge. He'd deal with Violets anger later. Much later, if he could work it.

Draco changed his pirate boots for more appropriate footwear. The ninja tabi boots were perfect for climbing and gave him more flexibility and grip. Plus, he thought they made him look the part of an assassin. Okay, he mainly liked how he felt like Naruto in them; a Muggle anime he'd stumbled upon and become instantly addicted to. The Pirates versus Ninja debate was defunct in his eyes, he was both. Every woman's fantasy - come to life.

Pulling a snug black spandex shirt over his torso, he winced, and yanked it straight back up. _Hell_, he grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and doused his wounds. He hissed as the alcohol stung the cuts. The bullet graze hurt the most, as it wasn't covered, but at least it had stopped bleeding. It was the best he could do.

He pulled the top back over his chest, then drew down a full black mask with night vision. His nose crinkled, he smelt like a Diagon Alley drunk. _Great,_ they would smell him from metres away. Well, he'd have to be extra sneaky. It was a good thing people underestimated his sneakiness. Draco grabbed a small pouch from his worktable, and headed back out to the streets. He just hoped he could find Granger in time._ Fuck it_, he would find her, no questions. He was after all, one of CMOA best operatives.

He pulled himself up the side of a building, silent and unnoticed. There weren't any people on the rooftops to hamper his speed; he'd be there in no time. A Nimbus would have been ideal, but he'd crashed it in his last Quidditch match. Draco would have to have it repaired, he really needed it back.

Draco took off sprinting, and soared across alleys whilst dodging obstacles. Glancing down he occasionally saw drunken Muggles snogging in quiet corners. He wondered how he would like his life, if it were so simple. Would he be happy with the mundane? Probably not.

Draco stopped short about three rooftops over from Jonathans; perusing for guards. He only saw two._ This would be a cinch_. He jumped closer and hid behind a chimney. He could smell cigarette smoke; at least one guard would be distracted. He could use this to his advantage.

Draco climbed partway down the side of the building and using his legs for power; pushed off. He landed on the window sill of the opposite building, directly under the smoking guard. Reaching up slowly, he grasped the lip of the roof. Before anyone could blink, he pulled himself up into a handstand wrapping his feet around the guard's neck. He squeezed tightly so no noise issued from the man's throat. The cigarette dropped past Draco's face. If he wasn't trying to be quiet, he would have pulled out a pithy line like 'smoking will make your health nosedive.' Instead, he twisted his ankles flinging the guard off the building. The guard landed in a flowerbed off a lower windowsill - headfirst.

Draco raised his head over the roof and watched for the second lookout. He was on the opposite side, and didn't notice his comrade's departure. Hired goons, they were always clueless. Jumping up, Draco grabbed a cloth from his pouch. It was soaked in chloroform. He thought it poetic, that he took out Jonathan's guard in the same manner as Jonathan took Granger from him. The guard was caught completely by surprise. After a few spasms he was out like a light. Draco leant down checking for a pulse. When he was satisfied the man would be fine, he looked for a way into the building. Jonathan was a complete jackass; two guards were never going to be enough to keep a Malfoy out.

Three meters below, he saw a bathroom window ajar. He ignored the voice which told him it was likely to be a trap, and proceeded to climb down the wall. No one was inside, so he slipped through and took off his mask. He saw his reflection in the mirror and halted. He looked - troubled, for the lack of a better word. He sneered instead, and was much happier with that look. It was a controlled look, it was _his_ controlled look. Suddenly he heard a shriek. He jumped into action, it was Hermione. If they had hurt her, _damn it_, he would not hesitate to inflict pain, a hell of a lot of pain.

He barrelled through the bathroom door and headed for the staircase; skipping four steps at a time in his haste to get downstairs. Draco ground to a halt at what greeted his eyes. Herbert had his hand snarled in Hermione's curls and held her head underwater, through a trapdoor in the floor. She no longer wore the hooped frock, just a thin cotton shift dress. She looked freezing. An unearthly male protective growl ripped from his throat. He strode forward, and was tripped right away. He looked up into the grinning face of Jonathan Rothman. He held a shotgun cocked, pointed at his head. Draco's hands curled into fists and spots blurred his vision; he was livid.

A gasp tore from Hermione as her head was freed from the water. Draco smirked when he heard the litter of profanities emitting from her. Granger was scared, but still fighting, and that was good. Now his main concern was Jonathan, and what scheme he had brewing in his mind. The shotgun did not inspire hope he was planning to join the peace corp.

"Herbert you motherless, spineless toad, how dare you." Hermione was cut off short when her head was thrust back under the water. Draco winced, and moved a little towards her. The gun wavered in his face and he stopped. Shit, this was fucking bollocks; he was helpless for the moment.

"Stop it, Herbert. Let the little spy breathe for a moment. I want her to know what her treachery will cause the wizarding world." Jonathan sneered; Draco thought it looked stupid on him. It took a certain charisma to pull off a sneer properly, something Jonathan lacked in spades.

Herbert pulled Granger back up, sitting her on the floor. Draco noted her hands were tied together, and her legs were bound as well. When she looked up and glared at Jonathan, he saw she was not as panicked as he thought she would be. Granger was a CMOA operative first, and she knew all was not lost. He also knew she wouldn't let what had happened between them interfere with taking Jonathan down. He felt a pang of pride for the small witch who sat there looking like she would break, but would never give up.

Their eyes locked and he saw the wariness within them. He knew his expression mirrored hers. Do they trust each other and unite in the fight against Jonathan? Or do they fight against each other for their own means? Draco knew he'd already chosen; he wouldn't have blasted in here to save Granger otherwise. He just hoped she was big enough to see that trying to take Jonathan down alone would be near on impossible at the moment. She gave him a small tired half smile, and he exhaled a breath he wasn't aware of holding. She was with him. The pride he felt for her grew into something uncomfortable. Ignoring the unfamiliar feeling he gazed around the room instead.

What he saw didn't inspire much hope. The doors were barred, and the windows bordered up. If he had his wand, it wouldn't be a problem. So instead, he would have to draw on his Muggle expertise. He smiled as a thought occurred.

"Jonathan, where is your wand? Surely it would do more damage than a Muggle gun."

Jonathan's lip curled in anger. Draco had the beginnings of a plan, and needed Jonathan to get irritated enough to become sloppy. He just hoped like hell Jonathan didn't have a wand up his sleeve. It would put a crimp in his bad plan.

"My Mistress tells me I am not to have it back - until I dispose of you both."

Draco sat back heavily - well he didn't expect that. Jonathan's mistress had to be the hooded woman he saw on the boat. Who the hell was she? One with great power over Jonathan it seemed. It was obvious Herbert was only a hired goon. Draco didn't believe he was capable of being the mole at CMOA; he didn't seem bright enough. So Draco had to work on Jonathan, rile him up. He had a degree in pushing buttons, it would be easy.

"Oh, so you're taking orders from a woman. How disgraceful, Jonathan, especially for a wizard of your supposed stature." Draco drawled, injecting just enough scorn to be insulting.

Suddenly Draco's head snapped back as Jonathan slammed the gun butt into his temple. Pain exploded behind his eyes, but he held onto consciousness._ Way to go Malfoy, you need an escape, not a brain haemorrhage._ He heard Hermione cry out, and focused on her; their eyes met. A bruise was forming around her left eye, and he felt anger raging inside. They would pay, by god they would pay. He hated men who hit women, and it being Granger only made it worse somehow. He was definitely going soft.

Herbert left Hermione on the ground, obviously thinking she couldn't go too far. He was trying to calm Jonathan down; who was currently pacing the room, muttering under his breath. Okay, so maybe it _was_ a bone of contention for Jonathan; working for a powerful woman. Draco grinned, at least his plan worked, sort of, Jonathan was mad, though mad as a hatter it seemed.

Draco waited till both men had turned away, then he mouthed 'trust me' to Hermione. Her eyes widened momentarily, and he knew it was a huge thing to ask of her. Since only a few hours before it was those words which caused this whole situation. She searched his face for the longest moment, then closed her eyes and nodded indiscriminately. Jonathan spun around, stroking the barrel of the gun menacingly. Channelling pure arrogance, Draco looked Jonathan in the eyes, daring him to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"I have a truly ingenious plan to take care of you both. I'm going to kill the Minister of Magic, and blame you." Jonathan's self satisfied voice rung out.

Draco straightened as much as he could, while Hermione audibly choked on her words.

"You can't do that. We would tell the world the truth - accusing you straight away. Its madness to think you can get away with it…" She trailed off as she realised the implications.

Jonathan chuckled, making Draco's spine prickle. "My dear Hermione, you'll be dead of course. Then whilst the wizarding world strings up your friends and relatives for being part of the conspiracy against him, I'll become the temporary Minister."

Draco looked at Hermione frowning. It made no sense. Jonathan could have easily been elected when the current Minister retired. The wizarding world seemed to like the slimy git for some reason. Once again Draco was utterly disgusted in the public opinion.

"As with all new Ministers, even temporary ones, I will have full access to the Muggle Prime Ministers private quarters to alert him of the change in power. And that's when I will set the second bomb, killing everyone in Downing Street. It will send the Muggle world into complete panic." Jonathan's voice was deep and chilling.

"Second bomb?" Hermione whispered quietly. Draco knew what Jonathans next words were going to be. And his chest constricted in fury. Fury, that this meaningless son of a whore was going to bring the wizarding world to its knees.

"Oh, did I not mention the first one will be set off in the Ministry itself. It should cull at least sixty to seventy percent of all employees. Imagine all that death and destruction." He giggled in glee. Any attempt for Jonathan to look sane flew out the window in that moment.

Draco knew his eyes were full of hatred. He blatantly wanted to destroy this man where he stood. Jonathan was aiming to be a psychopathic murderer; no one would begrudge Draco the pleasure of the kill - surely. It was his original plan anyway, but things were out of hand and he didn't know who or what to trust. Way too many from the wizarding world would be killed in one foul blow if Jonathan got his way. It would be catastrophic.

Draco needed to keep Jonathan distracted and rambling. He had another plan. It wasn't a great one, or even well thought out, but it was a plan nonetheless. He'd been stealthily sliding towards Hermione while Jonathan carried on, and was only a metre or so away. Herbert was distracted and too busy nodding his head in agreement with his mad boss. His eyes were glazed over showing absolute adoration; Draco couldn't help but wonder if a compulsion spell was involved. It would certainly explain how dense Herbert was. It would have been obvious to anyone watching that Draco was moving across the floor, even though it was at a snails pace.

"Okay, it's a solid plan, I guess; although absolutely mental. But how does this help you become a world leader?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't. Oh, Mr Malfoy, I may have insane notions of grandeur, but I'm not blind. I can see you moving across the floor."

Jonathan had regained his sensibilities, now training the shotgun at Draco once more. _Shit_, he kept underestimating the crazy man, it was easy to do. Hermione's unintelligible 'oh' was lost as Jonathan kept speaking.

"I don't want to lead the wizarding world. Far from it. I want chaos and murder, it makes me smile. My Mistress will be the one to rule us into a new golden age." Jonathan polished the barrel of the gun against his shirt sleeve as he spoke.

Draco's body snapped to attention at Jonathans words. Whoa, this was getting complicated. He needed to find the woman from the boat, the ringleader of this entire disaster. But first he had to escape with Granger. Jonathan was still rambling, and started to swing the shotgun around again like a conductor's baton. It glinted menacingly.

"It's such a pity you both won't be around to enjoy the fruits of my labour. I'm going to have to shoot you. But, just to be sporting, I'll give you a three second head start." Jonathan laughed; there was nowhere for them to go, especially with Granger tied up as she was. Draco's head spun in panic, if only he had - hang on. His pouch. Suddenly he had a glorious opening in front of him.

Draco smirked as Jonathan lined them up. What a clueless dick, he'd left a way out. With a jump, Draco threw himself forward; landing on Granger with a grunt. His momentum pushed them both sideways. As Jonathan screamed and shot at them, they disappeared into the freezing waters of Venice, via the trapdoor.

* * *

Hermione's lungs filled with icy water and shock made her stiffen. Panicking she tried kicking her legs; they were still bound, as was her hands. She stopped thrashing and floated downwards, serenely. It seemed strange, after everything; she would drown under a house in Venice. It would be the first time she hadn't completed a mission. She hated unfinished business.

Suddenly she felt a tug and her arms slipped over a head; a white blonde head. Draco held her tight as he slipped under her bound arms. She felt relief, but also knew her air had gone. It was too late. Then he shoved something in her mouth. Gagging and coughing, her chest tightened so much she knew her ribs would burst through. Then unexpectedly, she could breathe. Draco's smirk became broader, as his cocky nature came through. Their faces were only an inch apart, and he leant in placing pressure on her cheek. Then he mouthed something 'Gillyweed'.

She returned the smile, the sneaky Slytherin. He had an out the whole time. If she could, she would have yelled at him. But relief, sweet and strong filled her instead.

Draco kicked them along under pylons and seaweed entwined wooden posts. It was disgustingly slimy. Yet, it was a small price to pay for being alive. Hermione honestly thought she was going to die in Jonathan's lair. She had awoken to see Herbert looking down at her, an uncharacteristically cold look on his face. She was so relieved to see him; naively she thought he was there to save her. A moment later she knew he was not. Betrayal hit her again for the second time that evening. Though she was more upset at Draco than Herbert, which was ludicrous. Herbert was a traitor to the country, trying to kill millions of people. Draco just lied about his job.

Weighing it up, it was silly to feel more anger towards Malfoy. For Pete's sake, they worked for the same secret service. But, Hermione was finding the hardest part to swallow, was her own reaction. It meant she really did _like_ Malfoy. It wasn't all sexual attraction. Merlin, it was pathetic. How did it happen? _When_ did it happen? He was a lying prat for god's sake. Though she really couldn't talk, she was doing her fair share of deception too. But it was different when she did it, wasn't it?

They finally began to float upwards. Hermione felt useless, tied up as she was. Yet, Malfoy was strong, and she could tell it wasn't hard work for him. When they broke surface, she gasped in sweet fresh air. Gillyweed was fine in a pinch, but the air was stale.

"Christ, Hermione, are you alright?"

Draco cupped her face in both hands, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. She felt tingles race throughout her. Damn it, she was pissed at him, but couldn't deny the attraction she felt. His blonde hair was plastered over his forehead, making him appear in his late teens, not the man he had grown into. Draco's grey eyes searched her face for signs of damage, when they reached hers she inhaled sharply. He was worried; Draco Malfoy was worried - about her. It was an uncomfortable revelation, because she realised she liked his concern for her.

Hermione ignored the small tug she felt in her chest as his thumbs traced over her cheeks once more. Pushing her hair behind her ears, his eyes became intense and his brow furrowed. It was almost as if he was just as confused as her. Then his mouth came crashing down on hers, hot and needy. Her hands were still bound behind his head, but she managed to bring him closer, melting into his caress. Draco held her head steady, assaulting her time and time again, as she gasped and moaned into his mouth. It was a kiss of passion, of anxiety, of forgiveness. And damned if she did forgive him; she was a lost cause.

"Hermione?" He pulled away, breathless. "Why didn't you tell me you were The Rogue Cub?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your involvement?" She countered.

He smirked and her heart sped up, _crap, crap, crap_.

"Well I would be a pretty piss-poor operative if I told my secret to every alluring woman I come across, wouldn't I?"

Hermione looked up at him from beneath her lashes, she couldn't exactly be too angry with him. She was still holding a very large secret from him. One she had to keep close to her chest.

"I had no idea who you were, when I guessed your name in the plaza. Ironic really, I just always liked the codename. So much more menacing than being named from a lions offspring." She smiled, thinking how bizarre this whole situation was. She should be livid; instead she was relieved Draco was fighting on her side. A few hot kisses and Hermione was anyone's, she was such an easy witch.

"I admit; you threw me for six with that. Good guess, maybe you really are smart, Granger. Though, I won't commit to that until we figure out a way to capture Jonathan. _Before_, he can kill anyone. Why the hell would CMOA tell me to assassinate Jonathan, when they told you to arrest him and keep him alive? It makes no bloody sense."

"Who knows what happens at the hierarchy meetings. Maybe it was a test for us, or maybe it was a clerical error?"

Draco snorted. "Right, a secretary made a typo, which inadvertently led us to be in Venice on the same mission, yet with different outcomes. I take back my assessment of you being smart. Come on, we have to get going."

Hermione nodded, she wanted nothing more than to melt into Draco, but she knew the job had to come first. He slipped her hands over his head, and she shivered from the loss of warmth he radiated. He undid her ties slowly, so as not to chafe her skin. A wicked gleam formed in his eyes.

"You know, Granger, I think we should keep these ropes for later." He pulled her in again so his lips were an inch away from hers. Her heart accelerated in lust. "I'm going to tie you to my bed and have my way with you until you scream."

"Oh Merlin, you're just too much." Hermione managed to grind out before attacking his lips. She abruptly ended the heated kiss, when she remembered something vitally important. Draco looked at her quizzically. "I think I have something that will bring Jonathan down to his knees. And it's in my bra."

Draco's face darkened and Hermione felt a smile spread at his unconscious jealousy.

"No, Granger. No matter how impressive your…assets are, I'm not letting you seduce that smarmy wanker. Not when I haven't even managed to cop a proper feel yet."

"Merlin, you have it completely wrong. Yuck. Let's get out of the water, and I'll explain. Plus, you managed more than just a feel earlier."

Smirking the whole time, Malfoy found a small ladder and climbed out. Then he leant back down, pulling her up like she weighed nothing. Once she was settled, she undid the binding on her ankles. Merlin, she forgot how good free movement was. Draco's eyes suddenly turned gunmetal grey. Hermione looked down and saw the shift dress clinging to her like a second skin. She went to pull it off her body to regain some modesty, when Draco's strangled 'don't' stopped her. His eyes were dark like thunderclouds and her breath hitched. They were never going to get out of here if he continued to look at her like that. She would be a pool of complete wanton lust at his feet.

"Malfoy, we can't….not now…"

He shook his head vehemently. "I know, just give me a moment."

She watched as he shut his eyes and inhaled slowly. When he opened them she saw they were still dark, but no where near as cloudy. He went to great pains just to look her in the eyes, and nowhere else. It made her want to tease him a little. She decided she loved seeing him uncomfortable. It almost made up for all the teasing he bestowed on her at Hogwarts. Except now, the games could turn dangerously naughty. Hermione stood up slowly and stretched, arching her back so the dress clung even more provocatively. She heard Malfoy groan and a stream of swear words followed soon after.

"Granger, I'm warning you - don't test me now." Draco's strangled voice made her smile. Score one for her.

"Do you have an owl here in Venice, Malfoy? One you trust?" She questioned.

He looked up, a slight frown marring his perfect features. Her quick shift in topic caught him off guard. "Yes, of course, why do you want my owl?"

"I have something for the Auror department. Something I hope can help bring Jonathan down."

Draco looked expectantly at her, waiting for an explanation. Instead she just held out her hand, knowing it would annoy him. He begrudgingly took it as she pulled him up.

"Well come on, Granger. I'll take you back to the bat-cave, and you can tell me all about your grand plan."

By the time they made it back to Malfoys workroom, they were almost dry. It was nearing four in the morning. But this meant nothing to the party goers; carnival was still in full swing.

Hermione looked around the small and modest room, thinking how unlike Malfoy it appeared. There was nothing flashy about it. Everything was old, but in excellent repair. He looked after his tools impeccably. It told her one more thing about the man standing in front of her. Draco the adult was definitely a puzzle; and it impressed Hermione, maybe a little too much.

"Okay, spill it, Granger. What's your, oh, so amazing plan?" Draco's eyebrow was cocked; he didn't believe she had anything worthy to pin Jonathan down with. She'd show him.

Smiling, Hermione slid a hand over her breast. With satisfaction she saw him take a shallow breath as his eyes narrowed. Merlin, he was easy to get on edge. She reached into her bra pulling out a small device no bigger than an earpiece for a MP3 player. Holding it out to Malfoy, she dropped it into his outstretched hand.

He coughed lightly, betraying the lust in it. "You need a hard lesson in subtlety. What is this?"

Ignoring his dig at her wiles, Hermione pushed a miniscule button on the side of it. Jonathan's voice rang out clear, and loud. His whole plan recorded. Hermione was thankful the water had not damaged it. Muggle technology had its place in a magical world. It couldn't be traced by magical means. Malfoy's eyes widened as Jonathan's voice continued to ring out, damning himself with every word he uttered.

"Sly, Sly, minx. You had this the whole time? What else did you record?" Malfoy's eyes lit up, and he raised both eyebrows. She felt herself flush crimson.

"Definitely, not that. I only managed to turn it on before Herbert tied me up in the house. I think there is sufficient evidence on there to get him locked away."

Malfoy wrote something quickly on a piece of parchment, and attached it to the leg of a small russet owl which was patiently waiting on a perch. He offered it a treat, and it jumped onto his forearm swallowing it down in one gulp. Then it was off through a small gap in the roof.

"Pecan will take it straight to the Aurors department; they should pick him up soon after. Granger, did Herbert or Jonathan ever mention a woman? I mean one who seemed important to them? One who may have visited often?"

Hermione swallowed, wondering what she could say, she decided to try and stick as close to the truth as possible. More lies, even necessary ones had to be kept small and manageable.

"Honestly, Jonathan had a long line of waiting and willing female companions. Though I found him to be smarmy and a pompous git, many women wanted the glamorous life of being on the arm of the Ministers first aide. I never understood the whole sleeping with someone to better your social standings."

Grinning, Draco looked down at Hermione. "So, I guess sleeping with me, purely to be a notch on the illustrious Malfoy bed-head is not an ambition of yours?"

Hermione hit him on the arm in mock outrage. His teasing voice made her melt a little on the inside. It was nice to hear him sound, so human. Without the sneer he was almost charming, though his arrogance was still a major turn-on. Hell, she _would_ sleep with him, purely because he got her knickers wet with one small lift of his eyebrow. She decided no answer was necessary. He chuckled at her, and asked a question instead.

"So this Mistress Jonathan spoke about, do you think she's the mole from CMOA? It would have to be someone high up, someone who knows both of us and our codenames. Shit, with all the covert information running around in that place, we could have a bigger disaster than we could imagine."

"Oh, you have no idea." A deep voice came from behind her.

Hermione spun as Jonathan barged through the door. She spared a glance at Malfoy, and saw his mouth agape in surprise. He'd told her no-one knew of this place, and obviously Jonathan finding them was a complete shock.

"How…where…find us…" Draco trailed off, his sentence not making any sense, but Hermione knew what he was trying to say.

"Come now, I have some of the brightest witches and wizards in my employ, Mr Malfoy. I know where all my staff is; at all times. It's called tracking, a neat magical technique I picked up on my travels." Jonathan leered at Hermione.

Gods, Jonathan had her magically tagged like a pet with a computer chip. How did she not notice it? Then it dawned on her; turning red with mortification she hoped he didn't see their interlude earlier that evening. But they had more than just this maniac's voyeuristic tendencies to worry about. Because now things were stacked in Jonathans favour; in his hand he held a wand. _Oh crap_. He flicked his wrist at Draco, and a bolt of blue light flew straight across the room. It knocked Malfoy back against the far wall. Plaster puffed out from the impact, and he slid groggily to the floor. Hermione stood her ground, watching for Jonathan's next move. But of course Draco had to get in one more jibe. It was like teasing a viper with a stick.

"Let it go, Jonathan. It's useless. You'll never take out both ministries, and the whore you're so intent on protecting, will never rule anywhere."

Jonathan's face blazed in anger as he spluttered at Malfoys words. Instead of a reply he flicked his wrist again. Hermione was relieved it was only a bolt of blue light, not the green of a killing curse. Her relief was short lived as it slammed into Draco hard. He flew sideways into the table and chairs, which buckled from the impact. Merlin, if he didn't have a broken bone by now, it would be a miracle. She had to do something. But what? She had no weapons, no bargaining power, only herself. Jonathan flicked his wrist again, and she heard a pained groan from Malfoy. _Act now_. Don't wait.

"Oh, Jonathan." Hermione tried to sound as coy as possible. She had slipped the shoulder strap of her shift down into a more provocative pose. She saw Jonathan's attention waning from Malfoy. She just hoped he would keep it on her. "I had no idea you were so clever…taking over not one, but two Ministries…I may have misjudged you. I mean a girl's got to look out for her future, right?"

Hermione tried not to wince as a lecherous leer overtook Jonathans face. She was playing with fire, and hoped like hell her ludicrous plan worked. She didn't dare look over at Draco, he would have to make do for the moment and let her take the lead. She could hear his ragged breathing, and took comfort in the fact he was alive.

Jonathan watched her closely. "Well, well a change of heart. All women are the same in the end. Are you listening, Mr Malfoy, take note that it's the ruthless powerful wizards which always get the witch. I knew my charms would eventually work."

Hermione slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips as she got closer. Thank god he was mentally unbalanced; else he would never have fallen for her fake seduction. Even by her standards it was a pretty poor effort. But Jonathan seemed not to notice, he had lowered his wand while he watched her. She almost gagged when he licked his lips, but at least he wasn't hurting Draco.

When she got close enough, she stood on her tip toes placing a small chaste kiss to the pulse point on his neck. And that's all it took to take Jonathan down. So distracted at having Hermione's attention, he didn't give his wand a second thought. She slid a hand down his back while the other expertly disarmed him. He was an honest to god loser she thought; like a big dumb bear.

As Jonathan came in for a kiss, Hermione leaned back. The look on his face was priceless as he felt the sharp dig of his wand on his jugular. Shock was soon replaced with anger, but he couldn't move. He was at Hermione's mercy. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but it was only Malfoy, who'd managed to shuffle to his feet. Relief flooded her. He was going to be fine.

"You absolute, cock. As if Granger would ever want you."

And with that, Draco used the last of his strength to give Jonathan a taste of the Malfoy uppercut. Jonathan was laid out flat, not moving a muscle. Hermione turned, just as Draco fell to the floor. She managed to half catch him, ending up with him lying across her lap. She stroked his fringe away from his face. His eyes flicked open, and with a half smile he caught her gaze.

"Granger, did anyone tell you, you are a complete and utter cock tease." Then he went limp.

* * *

**A/N: Well, only one more chapter left to my little rambling story: and I warn everyone now - it is very steamy. So if you don't like smut; maybe skip the last chapter. :) Hope this chapter answered a few more questions for you all though! Some of you guys are deceptively clever…but I won't give anything away! A huge thanks go to all who favourited and alerted the story…you all make me want to write more stories! Yet, my deep gratitude and biggest smiles are for you amazing people who reviewed. Seriously, you have spoilt me with such wonderful words. I love how people are trying to guess what happens and who is evil and how it will end...it makes writing this worth it. So to you, Spunkywave77, SleepEnBeauty, ianoshea07, Lana Mack, hazeleyez2, romancegirl92, lovelylady86, riya'sXramblings, Rose Eleanor Schultz, rec2527, Eisette and regina-terrae, I tip my hat, (well proverbial hat…I'm actually not wearing one!) Will update very soon….**


	5. Chapter 5

Groggily, Draco opened one eye expecting pain to flare through his entire body. Yet, nothing niggled, there were no aches. He vaguely remembered Granger healing him the night before. _Granger. _He rolled over, finding nothing but a cold space beside him. He lay back heavily on the pillows, trying to recall what had happened in the early hours of the morning.

He remembered punching Jonathan, then everything went blurry. The last thing he could picture was rolling around on the bed with Granger. Merlin, he lifted the covers, finding himself naked as the day he was born. Did they? Could they have? Christ, he couldn't remember. _Think you moron_, did he finally bed the delectable Granger, then completely lose all memory of it.

Shutting his eyes, he tried thinking back. Yes, he did get into the bedroom with Granger and his butler Mason's help. Then Mason left. That's when Granger grabbed his own wand, healing him. Smirking, he remembered her grunt of frustration as he tried kissing her neck while she pulled off his shirt. She was fighting a losing battle, he wanted her; there was no escape. He'd pinned her to the bed assailing her with kisses, her breathless moans egged him on. Then, as his hands trailed down her body - nothing. He couldn't recall a single thing more. Had she Obliverated him? Was he that much of a dud, she had to erase his memory?

"Like hell I was a dud. More likely it was too intense." Draco hit his fist on the bed next to him. He needed to know what happened, he didn't finally get his own way - just to forget.

That's when he spied the breakfast tray. Mason must have left it a few moments before he awoke. The smell of coffee infiltrated his senses, and suddenly he needed the bitter taste more than anything. Getting up, he strode across the room to the small table set up near the window. He didn't care he was naked, his body was perfection; he was almost more at ease naked than dressed. Sitting down with a cat like grace, he picked up the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. And that's when he saw the note stuck to the front page. 'See you there tiger, and next time, bring your stamina; it's slightly disconcerting having a man fall asleep ten minutes into a supposed ravishing'. A smiley face followed the words.

"Oh Merlin, I fell asleep? No way, I would never, she's barmy. More likely she couldn't handle the greatness of my lovemaking." Draco fell silent as another memory returned. Of his eyes drooping and Granger whispering, 'it was alright, he'd had a huge day'. "Oh God. I fell asleep!"

Malfoy took a swig of scalding coffee to erase the memory. His pride was severely damaged, never had he once failed to follow through. He reread the note with growing embarrassment, finally noticing her words of 'see you there'. See her where? Then he read the front page of The Prophet properly. The headline screamed, 'Malfoy, Granger, Foil Attack On The Ministry Of Magic'. In smaller writing was an article on how they captured Jonathan and his partner in crime Herbert. They were being hailed heroes of a new age; Malfoy felt a distinct lump in his throat. _Bollocks_, why would he care what the wizarding world thought of him? Swallowing hard, he continued to read. On the next page was an article about a ball being held in honour for them the following week.

"Well, the ministry certainly works quickly. We only captured him a few hours ago. Any excuse for a damn cover up." It was then Malfoy realised that's when Granger wanted to see him. Did that mean she didn't want to see him for a whole week? Shit, he really screwed up by falling asleep, but in his defence he _was_ beaten to a pulp. Then a grin replaced his look of disappointment. Oh, he would see her there alright, but she had better be prepared. She would not be escaping him with a note and a silly smiley face next time.

"I hope that smile is a practise apology, for standing me up." A sardonic voice drawled from behind him.

Draco's head snapped around and he saw Violet standing in his bedroom door. He hastily grabbed a robe which hung on the back of the chair, covering himself.

"Oh, Draco. It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Violets voice held a hint of anger amongst the teasing.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "That was many years ago, Violet. Why are you here?"

He watched as she mock pouted, and wondered why he had once found her so alluring. She was nothing compared with Granger. Maybe he _was_ growing up. Violets shoulder length blonde hair, hung sleek and perfectly straight. Her small bow shaped lips would make most males look twice, and her cornflower blue eyes had made fools of many a man. But, looking at her now, Malfoy just didn't see the attraction. Sure, he did five years ago when they'd had a torrid affair. It was forbidden since she was his superior, which made the liaison all the more appealing. He had ended it a few months in, becoming bored with her insipid personality and borderline possessiveness.

"I sent you a note, and I expected obedience. Instead I got a half cocked agent running around ruining a perfectly good undercover operation." Violet strode over to him and slammed her hands onto the table top. "What the fuck were you thinking Draco? Reasoning with your dick again? Bloody typical, can't keep it in your pants; any little slut will do." Violet let out a hiss of breath. "Hermione, of all damn people."

Malfoy pushed her away, anger racing through him.

"Granger is not a slut. You're delusional, Violet. Shouldn't you be happy? We caught the bad guy; we did what you wanted. And what the hell happened? Why were there two operatives for the same mission; one for the kill and one for an arrest? I think you need to look in your own backyard before you come in here insulting me or Granger on our work ethics."

Violets eyes became slits, and Draco knew he'd crossed some kind of invisible line. Usually he would smile his wicked Malfoy grin, and all would be forgiven. But not today, today he was pissed off, today he needed bloody answers. What he didn't expect was Violet to lash out. She slapped him hard across the face, her nails dug in slightly, leaving a trail of burning pain. Draco jumped back in his chair, and it clattered loudly in the quiet room.

"What the fuck? What is wrong with you?" Draco wiped his cheek, noticing a smear of red. She was insane.

"Oh, what is wrong with me? I'm not the one who has trouble keeping it in my pants. I'm a consummate professional. I have a plan, Draco. And it involves both you, and that whore, Granger. My plans though have taken a recent blow, but I will get what I want. I always get what I want."

Draco couldn't help thinking her words were eerily like his when he wanted something. Violets eyes were dark blue in her anger. He had never seen her like this, so out of control, so emotional. He saw her glance at the paper quickly, noticing the way her lip curled as she read Grangers note. _Shit. _He was an idiot, it all fell into place.

"You're the mole at CMOA, aren't you? Fuck, how long have you been plotting against everyone. Hell, why would you? Killing all those people; a huge amount of Wizards and Witches would die. Why?"

Violet grabbed his wrist, and he was shocked to feel the power behind her small hand. She wasn't as weak as she seemed. There was much more to Violet than he'd realised.

"Why? Let's just say, being savage is in my nature, in my blood if you will." Her reply was ambiguous in the least.

Draco didn't understand, and tried shaking her hand off. She held firm, a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. He wrenched again, and suddenly found himself against the far wall. She had managed to fling him five metres without even a hair being misplaced. He ignored the flare of pain in his shoulder, and went for her again; anger burning through his torso.

"Stop." Violets voice held a hint of magic, and he felt his body slow until it stopped completely. Merlin, she was a strong witch, she was using her own wand-less spell.

"Who are you?" Draco's voice started to crack, as he fought against her magic.

"Hmm, let's see. Do I tell you, and risk the chance you'll survive to tell somebody else? Or do I just leave you with no answers?"

Draco watched as she paced around the room, thinking. He knew she was mocking him, and his blood boiled. He had never been into hurting women, but right at this moment, he wanted to rip her limb from limb. He was just glad Granger wasn't here. He was only just figuring out how much the small witch meant to him. Was it love; no, not yet anyway. But he would be stupid to ignore the feelings he had churning inside of him. He'd never felt this way about anyone; protective and concerned. And being a curious person, he wanted to see where it led. Though working through his feelings for Granger, had to wait. The way things were going, he wouldn't be alive in ten minutes.

"I was always a drama queen, and I love those Muggle movies, you know, when the bad guys tell all the secrets. It makes it more satisfying, when the hero finally realises what is happening, and how they've been tricked." Violet stopped, and watched Draco with a critical eye.

"Yes, but don't the heroes always win? The bad guy always gets too cocky. Mason will alert someone what is going on if I don't call for him soon." Draco knew he was clutching at proverbial straws; Mason was seventy four.

"Oh don't worry about him; he has been taken care of. I'm not stupid, far from it, Draco. Plus it's about time the bad guy wins one, don't you think? And when I'm finished with you, I'm hunting down my other operative. Granger deserves to know the truth before she dies, doesn't she?"

Draco couldn't believe it, Violet was also Grangers handler. His eyes narrowed as he watched her prance around like an evil queen. The hatred burning in his chest was not natural, but he let it fester. It would give him strength.

"So, my sad tale starts many a year ago, with a man who was hoodwinked into marriage. Ah, I see confusion in your pretty grey eyes. I think you'll understand more, when I start using names. Once Tom Riddle Senior found out about Meropes betrayal and trickery, he left her alone and pregnant. As we all know, Voldemort was the offspring most recognised from their union. But, no one ever wondered what became of Tom Riddle Senior after he left her. Well, he went onto marry another young woman many years later, a sweet girl from a good solid wizarding family. Unfortunately, they had no idea what Tom Riddle Senior could become; he beat her to within an inch of her life when she told him she was with child." She paused and took a shaky breath in. Malfoy felt nothing for her plight, so he remained silent.

"He must have thought trickery was involved again; he was a twisted man by then. She barely managed to hide from him until she gave birth, fearful of what he would do to their child if he found them. She gave birth to a beautiful girl, at only seven and a half months. The baby survived, and was put up for adoption. My mother abandoned me, Draco. Then the fucking wizarding world turned their back on me, and left me to rot in the Muggle world. I had to learn every thing for myself. I was unwanted, and alone."

Draco was reeling from her story; and not because she was an abandoned baby. Fucking Violet was Voldemorts half sister? No wonder she was a psycho bint. Hell, did no one do background checks on prospective employees anymore? At least it explained why the Muggle ministry was going to be destroyed as well. Violets hatred for Muggles and Wizards obviously ran deep. He didn't want to know the details of what she went through. It didn't matter in the end, you either picked yourself up and did the right thing or you let hate and evil fester until you exploded. Draco knew which way Violet went. He'd been there before, having to make the choice himself. Draco felt her magic give slightly, the more anxious she got. He could almost move his arms now. It was only a matter of time.

"I found a willing wizard who taught me everything he knew; a Deatheater no less. He had a flair for wand-less spells and a gift with blood magic. Suddenly I had powers of unimaginable force, with a few dirty tricks thrown in for good measure. I infiltrated CMOA, and that's when I found you, arrogant Draco Malfoy. You were the one man who'd escaped controversy, and a tarnished reputation; after aligning with, then helping to defeat my half-brother. You were proud, and extremely conceited. But, you wouldn't play my game. You resisted my charms, rejecting me. I got to thinking that all the wizarding world was unworthy, my brother was correct in one sense. We need to rid the world of impurity. But not just the Mudbloods. We need to clean the slate of all corruption and begin again. What better place to start then wiping out both governments. Herbert was all too willing to help me, and it took nothing to sway Jonathan. I am irresistible after all."

Draco snorted; an instant later he regretted his small outburst. Violet spun on him, and all her fury was let out. He flew backwards, punching a hole straight through the wall into his walk-in wardrobe. He was thoroughly sick of being thrown into walls. It was getting old. Violet had officially lost it now; she was unstable and completely volatile. He wracked his brain for a plan to stop her.

"That's it. No more, Draco. It's time for you to be disposed of. Though, there is a very large dose of irony in this story. You and Granger were supposed to destroy each other, leaving Jonathan alive and a hero for surviving an assassination attempt. My plan was fool proof. That's why I organised for you to be working against the other. You'd always loathed each other in the past. But of course, my two most ruthless operatives decided to fall in lust instead of death. The Mudblood's death will just be sweeter now." Violet raised a hand against him.

"You will not touch Granger, you hear me, you crazy fucking witch?" Draco's voice wheezed slightly and his ribs hurt. Shit, did he break one?

"Oh my dear, Draco, you really have no say in the matter at all." Violet's eyes twinkled in mirth; she had finally managed to get a reaction from him. He was pissed off, and he'd let her see it.

"Do I get a say?"

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he sat up to see Granger standing in the doorway; wand drawn; anger etched on her face. Christ, she had to get away, she was in danger here. He had never felt so anxious; his stomach dropped, and his heart pounded. Why was she bloody here?

"Hello, Hermione. I have to say I'm not _too_ surprised you came back. I mean I have had him in my bed, and he is scrumptious. I guess it's only fitting I share."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, then she let out a short bark of laughter. If she was surprised at the revelation she hid it well. Draco frowned, was she crazy? Merlin, just his luck, they were both touched in the brain.

"Violet, I know who you are, and who your family is. I don't care that you screwed Draco. Christ, look at him, you'd be mad if you turned that down. What might surprise you to know is; CMOA knew of your treachery the whole time. Why do you think I was transferred into your care two years ago? I was never following your orders, it just appeared that way. You really are a tragic witch, always wanting what you can't have."

"Enough!" Violets eyes sparkled in rage. Draco flinched from her murderous gaze; she turned completely around then to face Granger. Was what Granger said true? Christ, Granger had been holding out on him the whole time. Surprisingly he found he wasn't angry, just a little disappointed. He knew how CMOA operated, and knew she would have been ordered not to tell him anything. But, it still stung to be left out of the loop - again. Hell, he was turning into an understanding human being; he wasn't sure what to think about it. Malfoy – nice and understanding, it just didn't seem right. Suddenly, Draco found he could move. Violets anger made her forget to hold her spell. He felt a spike of fear slice through him; Hermione was the one in danger now. But, she stood her ground and continued her tirade.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? You're not a poor little lost girl, who was abandoned. You're a raving lunatic – one who shares the same chemical imbalance as your half brother. You're mad Violet, and should be locked away in St Mungo's, receiving treatment." Hermione's voice was icy, no emotion broke through. She was purposely being a cold hearted bitch to break through Violets rage. Hermione's brown eyes captured his for a second, and he knew exactly what that look meant.

He had done this many times in his life, it should be a cinch. But Granger was watching him; could he do it in-front of her? Would she ever be able to look him in the eye again? More importantly, would he ever be able to look _her_ in the eye without remembering this moment. He didn't have time for any more contemplation, as Violet jumped on Hermione in a rage, clawing at her face.

Draco took three huge steps over to the two women struggling on the floor. Violet sensed nothing; her grip on reality was long gone. Just as she went to seize Granger's throat, he pulled Violet up to her knees by her hair. Before she could gasp in astonishment, he grabbed her head, snapping her neck cleanly. She dropped like a sack of flour; Draco looked down at his hands, just as three Aurors raced through the door.

* * *

Hermione smoothed down her silk dress, removing invisible wrinkles. She was nervous, and apprehensive. It had been almost a week to the day since Draco had killed Violet. And she hadn't heard a word from him, or seen him once. The Aurors had now taken over the investigation. Hermione tipped them off before going back to Draco's house, knowing Violet wouldn't be able to resist gloating to him. She was as predictable as she was mad.

She wondered whether Draco was annoyed at her deception. Though what she had lied about was technically no bigger than his fallacies. She had known Violet was the mastermind the whole time, but she was sworn to secrecy. Unfortunately the job came first, no matter how much she wanted to trust Draco. She gritted her teeth; they should have trusted him as well as her. But, she did see merit for only having the minimal amount of people involved. _Christ_, she didn't even know Draco worked for CMOA; they were the greatest secret keepers she'd ever known.

The plan played out almost perfectly. Herbert's betrayal though, she didn't see coming. Thank god he didn't know what her true mission was; he only thought they were after Jonathan. Also, Violet was not supposed to be killed, but it was a dire situation where only split second decisions could be made. A moment's longer hesitation may have seen Hermione in a body bag. Draco had saved her life.

"Hermione, are you ready for your award, the ceremony starts in half an hour?" The Minister of Magic stood in front of her, a look of pride on his face. She and Draco had saved his life, and the lives of thousands of his subjects. They were the new heroes every generation needed. But Hermione was sick of being a hero; she just wanted to live her secret life in, well, secret.

"Sure Minister, it's such an honour. I'll be in, in a moment."

He patted Hermione's back, leaving her standing in the hall of the largest, flashiest hotel she had ever seen. Looking down at herself, she wondered if her outfit was not too showy. She was wearing it purely for one person. A slit came from her thigh straight to the floor, and the bodice wrapped around her in folds of forest green silk. She liked silk against her body, it slid over her curves like a lovers caress. Her spiked heels made her a good six inches taller, and she left her hair loosely pinned from her face. But the one man she wanted to ogle her; was not there.

"Merlin, I need a stiff drink." She sighed exasperatedly, looking around for an escape.

Hermione made her way to the elevator, descending three floors to where she knew the bar was. Walking in, she saw it was almost empty except for one lone person sitting at the bar. Draco's white blonde head was bowed slightly; it looked like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Was he feeling guilt about what happened; the lies, the deceit, the killing? It was such an un-Draco like position to find him in, it hardened her resolve.

Hermione strode over, and leant against the bar a metre or so away from him. He didn't shift or look up at her. The barman came over immediately, his gaze showing how much he appreciated her dress. At least someone did.

"Scotch, on the rocks please."

"Sure thing, honey" The barman winked at her, lining up a glass. She heard a small growl next to her, and she turned slightly. Draco was glaring at the barman like a man possessed. The barman made himself scarce. She smiled secretly into her glass as she swallowed the lot down in one go.

"Merlin, I needed that," she rasped. Tilting her head back she enjoyed the burn of alcohol down her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice was dangerously low; and somehow forlorn at the same time. He was staring at her like a starving man; she felt her arousal rear its head. Merlin, it took nothing for him to set her on edge. It was a god damn gift of his, she was certain. Draco abruptly turned around when he noticed she was watching him. He was so ridiculously unbendable. Yet, there was a vulnerability about him, which made something in her chest flip flop. She would have to work for this.

"I'm here to collect a pointless award, for just doing my job."

Draco's brow tightened. "That's not what I meant, Granger."

She knew that. But what could she say? I've missed you? We have unfinished business? Merlin, maybe she should just say - lets fuck. It was doing her head in how much she wanted him. He was a drug, she had a taste and now she wanted more, the whole Malfoy experience. Who cared if she got hurt in the end? With Draco, that was a very real possibility, actually almost a certainty. Life was about living, about taking chances. And she was willing to take one on him. So why was he being so _fucking_ stubborn?

"Draco, you did what you had to, to save me. I don't think any less of you."

She saw him wince, and knew she had hit the nail on the head. He was feeling guilt. It was obviously an emotion he didn't understand. Hell, Malfoy had probably never felt guilt over anything. It made her stomach clench that he felt it over her. But, did he not realise she didn't care. Merlin, she had done worse on some of her missions. Though admittedly she had never killed anyone in-front of a witness before. Taking a life with an audience would bring in a whole new level of responsibility, something even she wouldn't know how to deal with.

"You don't understand, Granger. Leave me the fuck alone." Draco dismissed her; looking back into his glass.

She saw red; there was no way she was letting him get away with feeling sorry for himself. She needed a knee jerk reaction from him. And she knew exactly how to do it.

"Excuse me." She motioned for the barman with a flick of her wrist. "What time do you get off today? You see, I have this gala upstairs, and I need a partner. And well, to be honest you're very cute…"

She got no further; with a growl and a very loud 'leave her the fuck alone', Draco grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the bar.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" He demanded, his voice breaking a little.

She looked into his mercurial grey eyes, feeling herself get momentarily lost in their depths. He was so utterly gorgeous, Merlin, could she really keep someone like him interested?

"Nothing, Draco. I need a date since my last one stood me up. I can't see a problem with it, since you obviously aren't interested."

Draco pushed her against the wall, a hand either side of her head as he leant in menacingly. His breath ghosted across her lips, and she felt her stomach come alive with butterflies. He narrowed his eyes, taking in all her features. She felt on fire.

"Not interested, fuck. I can't get you out of my head. I'm completely under your influence. Somehow you have ensnared me. What is it about you, Hermione that I find so damn intoxicating?"

With those words, his lips came crashing down onto hers. And it was at that moment, Hermione became lost within the passion. Fire raced through her bloodstream, burning a path straight to her groin. She arched herself into his body, feeling his returning groan. One of Draco's arms came down from the wall, and he curved it around her waist to pull her in closer against his hardness. She felt secure, and crazy with lust. Her hand twirled through his hair noticing how soft it felt under her touch. His tongue danced with hers in a heat which was threatening to overtake her. Raggedly Draco leant away from her, she tried to follow his lips, but he held her still. She felt questions in her eyes, which he saw. He cocked his lips in a half smile which made her insides tighten. Then he had hold of her hand, dragging her down the hallway until they came across a door which said 'powder room'. Hermione's eyebrow rose in question.

"Maybe we better get back soon; they'll send a search party for us otherwise." Was that her voice all husky and full of unspent passion?

"Let them," was Draco's strangled reply.

They burst into the room; Draco flinging her onto a small cushioned daybed. Hermione quickly looked around, never having seen such a decadent room just for women to preen themselves in. There were two daybeds, and a mirror which ran around the room with a bench coming out, for placing makeup on Hermione surmised. A bathroom complete with toilets and showers were in a small room to the left. Chandeliers and ornate skirting boards gave the feeling they were in a palace, not a hotel. She saw Draco head back to the door, and watched as he locked it and used a silencing spell.

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed; her insides were running on hyper drive. Did he mean to do what she thought? He strode over to her; an intense look graced his features. His eyes were almost black in desire, a desire for her.

He was on her in seconds, kneeling on the ground in-front of her. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her to the edge of the seat. Hermione loved being manhandled; desire rose in her chest. He leant in close until their lips were only an inch apart. His eyes bored into hers as they soaked up the anticipation. Hermione's breath hitched when Draco grabbed her hand, pressing it to the front of his trousers.

"See what you do to me."

Hermione deftly unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside, grasping his length. He shuddered against her, closing his eyes. She had never seen a man look so mouth-watering. His grey eyes opened as she began to stroke him lightly, it was the most intense gaze she'd been on the receiving end of. She licked her lips nervously in expectation. He saw and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started out slow and sweet, until she tightened her grip on him. He grunted into her mouth and his tongue slid in, hot and wilful.

"Granger, if you don't behave yourself, this interlude will be over sooner rather than later. Now lie back down."

Draco threw his jacket aside and unbuttoned his shirt to the waist. Oh, God, he was sculptured to perfection. Removing her hand, she trailed it down his chest slowly, he was solid and taut. Hermione positioned herself back against the cushions so she was half reclining. Draco grabbed one foot, leisurely unsnapping the strap of her heel. He was taking his time running his hand up her leg until it almost reached her upper thigh. The bastard was teasing her. Hermione moaned and wriggled in her seat. Draco's masculine chuckle sent tingles down her spine. There was nothing girly about this Adonis. He took the same considerations with her other leg. Hermione was ready to explode, and was certain the best had yet to come.

Draco gave her a wink and leant up to capture her lips in another blazing kiss. His hand roamed down her side, finding the zip to her dress. In one quick motion he had undone it to the waist. She sat forward for a second as he rolled it down her body. Helping her to shift her weight, he removed the garment completely. Draco's eyes feasted on her. Hermione would have blushed under any other circumstance, but there was something about Draco which made her inhibitions disappear.

"What's this called?" Draco's voice was low and wicked.

"A corset."

Hermione had brought it especially for the dress. It was black leather which covered her breasts, barely. She was wearing the matching thong; and judging by Malfoys inability to continue his caresses, it was doing the intended job.

"Lift your arms above your head."

Hermione smiled, he knew his underwear. She had no intentions of disobeying Draco, not now anyway. Languidly she stretched like a cat, raising her arms above her head then let them hang down the back of the daybed. This in turn let her breasts slide out the top of the corset. Draco spanned his hands on her waist and dipped his head down, capturing a tight nipple in his mouth.

"Christ, Malfoy."

Her throat was heady with emotion; she couldn't believe it was her voice which sounded so seductive. Malfoy lathed her nipple whilst tugging at it with his teeth gently, making her gasp in pleasure. His other hand explored the tautness of her leather thong. She moaned wantonly.

"Oh, yes, please…"

"What? What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione flung her head back against the cushion as Draco's touch found its way under the thong. His fingers stroked her pussy delicately, like she might break. Merlin, she couldn't form thoughts, she wanted rougher, harder. Before she could formulate the words, his hands left her.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He demanded again huskily.

Hermione opened her eyes and was caught in the snare of his; dark and piercing. He wasn't joking, he wanted an answer. She shuddered with longing. _Christ,_ she wanted his cock; right where his fingers were. But would Hermione actually ask for it?

Yes, she could. Sitting up she reached out quickly, grabbing the front of his trousers. Hermione undid the clasp and grasped both his underwear and pants together and pulled them off his hips. Draco's cock bobbed out, rigid and wanting her attention; she now knew gods must have had something to do with his conception. He was perfect. He inhaled tightly as she grasped him fully with both hands and began to double stroke him. Staring Draco right in the eye she decided it was now or never.

"What I want is for you to fuck me, Draco. I want to forget my name, where I am and who I am. I want you to take me to the brink so many times I beg you for release. Yours is the only name I want to scream. And by Merlin, I want to scream it a thousand times."

Draco's eyes dilated as a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "As my lady wishes, it shall be done."

Draco grasped her wrist yanking her off the daybed. She tottered a moment, disorientated by the sharp movement. Stepping out of his trousers he pulled her towards one of the mirrored benches. He pressed her up against the surface; it came just below her waist. The hardness of the wood and the stiffness of Draco pushed up against her back made her whimper.

"Look." Draco's voice vibrated in her ear.

Hermione looked up seeing her own chocolate brown eyes dazed in lust staring back at her. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she dragged her eyes away from her dishevelled appearance to Draco. His blonde hair shone in the overhead light as his eyes pierced hers. The open shirt was the only piece of clothing he wore and he looked magnificent. The stark whiteness against her black leather made her think of good and evil. And she didn't care in the slightest as to who was who. He nudged up against her, his hard cock throbbing on her backside. She looked down and watched Draco's fingers hook themselves either side of her thong. One moment it was there, the next it was pulled to the ground. She shivered in anticipation.

Draco tilted her forward as his fingers delved into her slickness. Hermione cried out as he found her clit and tweaked it mercilessly. Two fingers slid inside of her and she groaned as he slowly began to fuck her. She wanted more than just his fingers though. She ground back against him, telling him with her body what she wanted. But of course it wasn't good enough for Draco.

"Tell me, ask for what you want."

"Draco, you're not stupid. I want you inside of me."

He laughed against her ear. "I am inside of you."

Growling, Hermione reached around and grabbed his dick tightly. "You know what I mean, smartarse. And you call me the cock tease."

Hermione looked back to the mirror, catching his gaze. He had a half smile in place and his eyes twinkled. Never had she seen him so at ease, it suited him. Then she lost all coherent thought as he pushed a third finger in, making her back arch in pleasure. If he continued, she would be screaming his name in no time. Hermione gave him yet another small tug to remind him what she wanted. His eyes turned serious and the smile slipped a little, she caught her breath.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her right leg and raised it so her knee was resting on the bench. Her chest pulsed as her heart hammered in exhilaration. He pushed her forward and hammered his fingers in - hard. Hermione squealed as wave after wave of lust drove her to near insanity. She lifted her head and caught his eye. He gazed at her intently, almost as if asking permission. She let her eyes flutter shut in ecstasy as he flicked her clit again. Then his fingers were gone, she had a moment to moan at the loss, when Draco sheathed himself in her with one fluid motion.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione's breathless moan was lost, as the slap of flesh against flesh reverberated around the room. Draco's grunts mirrored her own whimpers exactly.

Draco had stretched her pussy until it burned with hurt. Nothing had ever felt so dizzyingly perfect. Hermione arched her back again, and Draco grasped her breast tweaking and pinching her nipple until she cried out. His other hand trailed down to her pussy, and just when she thought she couldn't take any more stimuli, he brushed against her nub. Hermione jerked, so Draco increased the pressure, all the while continuing his relentless pounding. Each thrust was punctuated by a groan from deep within his throat. It was the sexiest thing Hermione had ever heard. She watched their reflection as Draco tweaked her nipple and played with her clit. His face was buried in her neck and all she could see was the top of his white blonde head. Erotic didn't even begin to cover what her eyes were feasting on. She felt the familiar blinding heat begin in her pussy, and knew she was about to come.

"Draco, watch me come." Her voice was a lusty whisper. But he heard perfectly clear.

He raised his head; silver eyes hooded and barely in control met hers. His pace faltered for a second before he began to thump into her - long and deep. Her eyes fluttered shut until he pinched her nipple insistently. She opened them again and held his gaze. The heat which coiled inside of her spiralled out, encompassing her entire being. A flush of warmth spread through her groin as she began to whimper.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, I'm coming."

With her soft words, Draco let out a yell and began to shudder deep within her, twitching as he came. His roar of release drowned out her whimpers of fulfilment. Sated they both stood on shaky legs for a moment, just holding each others gaze. She was trembling uncontrollably, and could not tell if it was from the sex or Malfoy's intense stare. Hermione slowly lifted her leg down as he slid himself from her. Draco opened his mouth to say something, when a loud banging came from the door. Hermione jumped back and Draco caught her, pulling her into his warm embrace. His chest still rising and falling rapidly, it made her smile.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy are you in there? The minister is looking everywhere. You're missing your ball."

Hermione twisted her head so she was looking up at Draco, he was smirking. She was mortified, what if they came in? She went to pick up her thong, but Draco held her tight against him.

"I like you there, don't move." His whispered taunt made her knees weak and a small grin spread over her face. Damn, she liked being told what to do.

"We have to face them sometime." She sighed back. "We can't stay here forever."

Draco licked the shell of her ear, making her shudder. "I'm a Malfoy. I can stay where ever I like, forever if need be."

The loud knocking came again, this time with a murmured 'I don't think they are here, maybe the barman was wrong'. Hermione stifled a small laugh. Merlin, they had blown off their own presentation, for a quick shag in a powder room. So where did this leave them now? She wasn't too inclined to ask, she didn't want the content feeling inside of her be ruined. Draco must have sensed the change in her mood, because he looked down at her quizzically. She mustered up a smile, and went to pick up her underwear for the second time.

"I said, don't move, Granger. We have things to be discussed."

Hermione sighed in defeat. His voice was all business like. This was probably the moment he told her, 'thanks for the shag; I'd always wanted to nail a Gryffindor to the wall', or something along those lines. Instead he surprised her when he spun her to face him. Tilting her chin up, he looked into her eyes. They were depthless; she was a hundred percent certain of it. Draco descended slowly and softly licked her lips until she parted them on a sigh. Then he drew back, confusing her even more.

"I have an extremely lucrative proposition for you, Granger."

She just raised an eyebrow in response. He smirked at her, she felt her insides melt. _Christ, where was your resolve girl_?

"A partnership, freelancers if you please. No CMOA, no Violets, Jonathans or traitorous creeps. Just you and I working together, for whomever or whichever cause we like. Together."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and waited for the punch-line. Nothing came out, he was bloody serious. He continued to watch her closely. Well, whatever the future held, it would sure be a hell of a lot more interesting by Malfoys side. She almost nodded in agreement when he interrupted her.

"Of course, there is a small price to pay."

Hermione's bubble of excitement sunk a little. Of course there would be. It wouldn't be a deal unless there was a clause he'd dreamt up. Probably something like having Veela's as secretaries, whom he had every right to shag senseless. She was getting ahead of herself; he'd given no indication of wanting more from her. Tonight was probably a 'get it out of your system screw'.

"What is it, Malfoy? My first born child? My Grandmother's inheritance?"

"No, Granger, you silly twat. You have to become my partner - officially."

"Fine then. I know you'll have a water tight contract written up. As long as I still have free will, I'll join you." She hated that her voice sounded miffed, why couldn't she be all business like him?

Draco's eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her like she was a child.

"You misunderstand me. We have to publically come out as a couple. I still have Malfoy Enterprises to run, and I'm sick of being a philandering playboy. I think it's about time I settled down for a while. Don't you think?"

Hermione watched him for what felt like a minute. Inside, her heart was hammering so loud, she swore he'd be able to hear it. He really meant it. Would she like dating Malfoy? She'd dated worse in her life, she reasoned. But never someone so dazzling; who made her pulse react so erratically. Well, she knew she loved screwing him. It was a win-win situation in her eyes.

"Hmmm…I'm sure we can come to some agreement, Mr Malfoy." Her grin mirrored his.

She managed to extract herself from his embrace and began to re-dress.

"Oh, Granger. I also reserve the right to tie you up at any time and have my freaky sadistic way with you. No questions."

Hermione gulped and slowly nodded her head in an affirmative. Merlin, life was definitely looking in her favour. But, she wasn't about to let Malfoy have all the fun. She picked up her purse and pulled out a set of handcuffs, letting them dangle from her finger. Draco gaped at her a second, before a twinkle in his eye made her stomach tighten.

"Oh, Granger." He breathed. "You are a naughty girl."

She pushed him backwards with a finger on his chest, until they reached the showers in the bathroom next-door. He didn't know the half of it yet, she thought, as she handcuffed him to the shower rail. It was going to be a very fascinating existence and Hermione Granger was more than ready for it.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it folks! I really, really hope you guys all liked how it ended, and I hope all loose ends were explained! I _would_ apologise for the smut, but who am I kidding, I love these two together! They totally deserve a bit of relief after what I put them through! I thank everyone again for the alerts and favourites, I truly am grateful and very excited that people like my writing…especially since I'm a relative newbie at all of this. So the support means I will definitely write more stories, which I hope you will like just as much. A collective hug goes out to all my reviewers, some of you have been with me from the first chapter and others have come in later, but you are all brilliant and I have had a hard time wiping the silly grin off my face when I read your thoughts and kind words! So thanks to Spunkywave 77, lovelylady86, Lana MacK, ianoshea07, romancegirl92, omgwtfmuch, rec2527, Nissy Padfoot and mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys for the awesome reviews of the last chapter! And for all those who reviewed previous chapters, you rock too! (Oh, just to let anyone whose interested know. I've started my next story; it's very different, but full of all that wonderful tension these two characters are known for!)**


End file.
